The Sailor Scouts in Hogwarts!
by tinkersm
Summary: what happens after the scouts defeat galaxia and the world is at peace once again? well they go to hogwarts and meet a boy who is having strange dreams about a past life.
1. Adventure

Ages:

Inner Scouts:

Serena Tuskino - 16

Raye Hino - 16

Amy Mizuno - 16

Lita Kino - 16

Mina Aino - 16

Darien Shields - 22

Outer Scouts:

Amara Tenoh - 20

Michelle Kaioh - 20

Hotaru Tomoe - 14

Trista Meioh - 23

Hogwarts kids:

Harry Potter - 16

Ron Weasley - 16

Hermoine Granger - 16

Draco Malfoy - 16

and a surprised guests- 17

Prolouge:The Sailor Scouts at Hogwarts

Serena Tuskino a sixteen year old girl with unique powers, powers that no normal person may have shes not an ordinary girl as people see .Serena a cheerful funny sweet girl who sometimes may be a little kluzts and a cry baby but will be there for her friends and judge no one, making friends easily with her warm and pure heart with an enormous amount of love. She's just a carefree girl who transforms into the heroine Sailor Moon with her companion cat Luna.

Along the with her best friends Raye Hino a elegant shrine maiden because of her work as a priestess Raye can sense and dispel evil. She transforms into Sailor Mars with her powers of fire. Mina Anio a perky dreamer transforms into Sailor Venus the soldier of love along with her companion cat Artemis. Amy Mizuno a quiet bookworm she's intellegent with an IQ of 300 who transforms into Sailor Mercury who uses her powers of water. Lita Kino a tomboy who is vary tall and strong who transforms into Sailor Jupiter with her attacks of lightening. Together there are called the inner scouts.

Along with the way she encounters Amara Tenoh a good natured masculine girl (who is mistaken as a boy) who transforms into Sailor Uranus of the sky (wind) . Michelle Kaioh a talented violinist and in paintings with whom she has a love life with Amara she becomes Sailor Neptune channeling the power of the ocean. Hotaru Tomoe a sweet lonely young girl who transforms into Sailor Saturn the soldier of silence and destruction who also has the powers to heal people. Lastly Trista Meioh sometimes a very stern person but also quite friendly she transforms into Sailor Pluto the Guardian of Time and protector of the Space Time Door. They are called the outer scouts joining the sailor scouts and protector of there moon princess mostly Amara.

Lastly Darien Shields, who turns into Tuxedo Mask the one true love of Serena (even though he is older than her) together they have a daughter named rini but went back home to her dimension with her parents, and so our story begins with them getting a letter, the inners as students and outers along with Darien as professors in a school called Hogwarts. This story begins right after the battle with Galaxia, and so our story begins.

this story is mostly going to be how serena is entering and if her love life will survive new obstecles. this is going to be a Harry/Serena/Darien and someone else love triangle but i dont know which scouts should be with which guys at hogwarts. so if any one has ideas let me know and if you like how the story is starting this is my first story ive made hope you like it ill try and make more the next chapter will be how the girls get settled in.


	2. The Dream

The Dream

A cold windy, stormy night when all of England are at home at peace in their sleep one boy particularly had trouble falling asleep. In his dream he had gone back in time in the past, a thousand years back, he was surrounded with a sight he could never forget there in front of him was a Kingdom when he turned around he saw the planet earth shining down at him.

He was so astonished that he didn't notice people laughing when he did there were five girls dressed in pretty dresses but one girl caught his eyes this girl was different from the others she had a beautiful white dress her hair was a silvery blonde combed in two sets of balls and the rest of her hair ran down to her dress almost hitting the ground, on top of her hair were a pair of pearls and a crescent moon on her forehead. She was laughing along with her friends sitting down in the grass surrounded to what appeared to be a garden . All of a sudden she looks up from the group and notice him she smiles and runs to him. He was surprised to know she could see him but somehow his whole body reacts without him knowing and runs up to her too. He was shocked to know he wasn't in controlled of his body, as if it had a mine of its own when they were standing in front of one another she instantly hugs him and surprising he does the same.

"I'm so happy you came Apollo, I thought you weren't coming until the ball. " she said.

" I just had to see you my princess."

He thought someone else had said it but soon realize it was his voice that spoke but only much stronger and matured than his own voice, but he thought that it belong to him. When they released one another he saw her beautiful face which were the most innocent face of an angel and with the most beautiful blue cerulean eyes he ever seen eyes that help warmness, kind, love and with bit of wisdom

"Well, its been so long since our last meeting." she said.

"Yes it has," he said, "too long."

But of suddenly her face disappeared and a new scene comes in, and what he saw next broke his heart he saw the princess being sucked in a massive storm in the sky ( up in the sky an enormous black monster was destroying the whole kingdom into ruins) along with someone else a man as they reached for their hands a big green energy hit them both separating them from one another. There in the sky while their bodies floated motionless a voice could be heard near them a woman dressed in a tight purple outfit her hair red as blood and eyes that held pure evil and hatred and a face like a snake looked up on the bodies and laughed

"hahahaha, perfect the pretty twit and her prince are gone hahaha the snakes survives, they will never mess with me again hahaha."

his eyes became blurry and felt watery droplets fall down he felt as if his world came tumbling down for the lost of the princess.

"Serena, no it cant be shes taken them both."

came a voice near him a woman almost dressed as the princess but had lavender hair and the same hair style as the princess and a white tight dress and a big bow on front cried out. Two cats came near her a white and black cats

"Oh no not the princess no." said the black cat.

"My queen," he said, "I'm so sorry I couldn't help her, I tried to grab her, but she ran to her lover and got... got..." he couldn't finish his sentence "it was too late," again came that same voice that wasn't his.

"Nooooo, Serrrreeeeenaaaaa no it cant be." cried the queen.

" Don't worry darling I wont let it end like this way I wont let them take away your future."

she then takes out a beautiful crystal and a pink crescent moon wand and places it in the middle. It starts glowing pink,

"But Queen Serenity if you use the Imperial Silver Crystal, you wont have any strength left." said the black cat.

" It's the only way Luna, I must sacrifice my kingdom if we are to regain at peace."

with that she stands up, holds the wand above her and says, "cosmic moon power."

" what is this," says the evil snake witch "you cant do this to !!!!, You haven't seen the last of me!!!"

with that her and her army disappear in a pink light, everyone disappears except him, the cats, and the queen, the queen tired and weak lays on a destroyed statue.

"You did it your majesty." he said

"please, Apollo please," said the queen, "find the princess and recover her memories and protect her from any harm no matter what I beg you I know you care about her so please you know what to do."

" I will I promise." he said and with that he disappears in a pink light.

"Your Majesty you did it, they're gone you bet them." said the cats.

" I trapped them all yes," said the queen "If I would have destroyed them, I would have destroyed Serena and the others too. Now they're all inside the power of the crystal along with Apollo and now I must send them to a new future on Earth." she said as a tear fell down her face.

"But you saved them why are you so sad?" said Luna as she cried too.

" Because none of them wont remember anything about this time, or this place nothing, and I'll never see my sweet daughter again, or you two either," said the queen, "But this is the only way for any of you to live on. I have enough power left to send everything you need in the future to earth. Serena and her court will need your help if the Negaverse would ever breaks free."

"Yes." said both wiping cats.

"Don't worry about Apollo, he and his court will be sent to another place away from Serena, its destiny for them to meet later just like Pluto had said. He and Pluto had seen this coming but couldn't interfere, it was destined to happen. All of you will be reborn on earth with no memory of the Moon Kingdom what so ever, but if evil forces shall try to repeat what happen here you two will know what to do. Now farewell all of you and good luck" she said letting the crystal fly up into the air.

" Goodbye Serena, you'll in my heart always."

While the crystal was floating up it breaks and turns into crystallized people, Serena, Apollo and her court asleep in their crystal float into earth to be reborn on earth. Serena and here court go to one place while Apollo and his go to another on earth.

"Be happy... on behalf of the moon... you will be free again... perhaps we meet again"

and as she takes her last breathe she dies dropping the crescent wand almost to the ground.

" Queen Serenity!!!"said the cats crying.

With that they get surrounded with a white glow, and trapped in a glass tank asleep, and their mission to find the moon princess and her court.

The boy stirred, only to find two people above him staring down on him. A girl with frizzy brown short hair, with brown eyes, and a boy with fiery red hair, with sky blue eyes, both teenagers were his own age.

"Harry are you alright?" said the girl.

" Hermoine, bad dream, but don't worry nothing serious." Harry said once he saw her worried face.While Harry and Hermoine were still talking, the red head boy goes back to sleep.

"Are you sure," said hermoine not too convinced, "you were tossing and turning in your bed... It wasn't about you- know- who right?"

"No I'm sure, my scar wasn't hurting, just a normal bad dream, besides I can't quit remember about it anyway." harry said.

" well ok," Hermoine said, still not convinced,"breakfast is ready come downstairs."

As she was heading out from the door she turns and looks at the redhead boy. With an angry and serious tone she says,

"Ron you better not be falling asleep now get up, or I'll hex you again, and drag you downstairs, you better be down in 15 minutes or else," she said while giving both boys a death glare, with that she closes the door.

"Bloody Hell, "the redhead boy named Ron said,

"To think after all these years she would have just given up on waking us up but no I was wrong, she's scaring me sounding more like mum each day." with that he gets up and starts getting dress.

Harry on the other hand slowly starts getting up trying to remember what he dreamed about for some reason he couldn't remember anything it was all a blank, but one thing he did know is it was sometime scary, if it made both of his best friends worry. So he tried not to think about it Besides, he had more important things in his mind than trying to remember some silly dream, for starters, the death of his godfather. Even though he didn't know more about Sirius, he considerd him as his only family that he had .

Now Harry felt alone, miserable, and most of all guilty for the death of Sirius, he wished he was able to at least haved said goodbye to him. He even notice that since his godfathers death hes been ignoring his close friends and the people whom he felt happy with, but most importantly, he saw how his two best friends would be worried about him since he wouldn't eat, talk, nor get propper sleep. So he promised himself that this time, no one was going to get hurt because of him, he wouldn't let no one get close to him, for fear that they would get killed by his worst enemy. With that last thought he gets dressed for breakfast knowing he might find a very pissed and boiling hermoine for not going to breakfast on time, plus today is the day he goes back to Hogwarts for his 6th year not knowing what lies ahead or who.

Well I hope you enjoyed it it took me a while but I finish chapter 2 I'll try getting chapter 3 started and ill post it ASAP stay tune for chapter 3.


	3. The Letter

The Letter

Just over England, in Japan a blonde girl awakens up from her slumber,waking up from the same weird dream. She sits up from her bed, and tries to remember who this Apollo was, and why is she having dreams about him just know. She wasn't able to wonder more because at that same moment her door opens to reveal a short small girl with pale skin and exotic violet eyes full with wisdom for a young girl, and short black hair with bit purple strikes, dressed in a black outfit that mostly covers her entire body, and a red cap on top of her head, she automatically jumps onto the still sleepy girl,which makes them both fall to the ground with a loud THUD ending up on top of the sleepy girl.

"Wake up Sere-mama!! Look what I got!!!!" said the giddy girl, while the blonde girl has swirls over her eyes.

The silvery blonde girl with pale white skin, cerulean blue eyes had her hair spread all over her face,recovers from the little accident and response to the cheerful girl.

"What's the matter Hotaru?"

"Look, Look!!! An owl appeared in my window and dropped this letter on front of me, and said I'm accepted to a place called Hogwarts in England isn't it great ?!!" the girl called Hotaru asked.

" What do you mean you got an acceptance letter from hog..warts?" the girl named Serena asked, " You never applied for a school that had pigs and warts running around."

"No," Hotaru said, " Its called Hogwarts because it's a wizard school for magical kids like us in England. Well, at least that's what it says, and I don't know how they know that I have magical powers."

Instantly, a barn brown owl comes through Serena's opened window and drops an exact letter as Hotaru,only it had her name.

"Oh you got a letter too!!, this means I won't go alone YAY!!" Hotaru screamed making Serena fall once again to the floor. A blackish blue cat with a crescent moon on its forehead appears in Serena's door, noticing a dazed Serena spread on the floor and a screaming Hotaru jumping on the bed.

"Girls,Girls,what is the meaning of this?" the cat asked in a anger tone.

"Oh Luna, Sere-mama and I got a letter from a human magical school to learn magic isn't it great?" Hotaru asked.

But instead of a happy face she had a stern one.

"Listen Hotaru," the cat Luna said, " I don't think you nor Serena will be able to go," at this Serena stands up from the floor and Hotaru stops jumping on the bed both girls looking at the cat, "You don't know if that school really exists what if it's a trap? I won't let you go unless Amara, Michelle, and Trista says so, besides have you told them yet?" asked Luna.

"Well No, No I haven't but I know they will" Hotaru said.

"I don't know if I even want to go I mean its great,but...I'm not up for it." Serena said with a sad face.

Both Hotaru and Luna looking at Serena knowing the pain shes been to,the lost of her family just before the war with Galaxia, a youma had broken into the Tuskino house while Serena was at her friends Ra yes house . When she got home later that night, both her parents and her brother Sammy layed motionless on the floor and near them stood a ugly green eyed youma with sharp claws teeth like a vampire and wings like a bat and horns on top of its head like a bull it looked like a lion cat it had drained the families energy at this Serena transformed into Super Sailor Moon and destroyed the youma but it was too late she had lost her family. The others were informed about this so they decided it was better for Serena to live in the House of the outers there she would be protected and taken well care of Amara, Michelle, and Trista had taken care of Serena as there second child along with Hotaru (because of her fathers death with Pharaoh 90) but the memory of her families death was on her mind and dreams. But after a couple of months she became the Serena everyone knew and loved.

"Come on Sere- mama, please??" Hotaru said with puppy dog eyes.

With those eyes Serena couldn't say no,"Fine," Serena said, " Lets go tell the others, but I don't know if they will let us go especially Amara."

With that both girls and Luna on Serena's shoulder, walk downstairs to the kitchen to tell about the wonderful news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think its a great idea," said a woman with marine light,wavy blue short hair pale skin, blue eyes."It's a great opportunity to learn more about the magical world and your powers."

"For once I have to agree with Michy here,"said a sandy short haired woman but with an appearance of a man,light pale skin and blue eyes, anyone who first meets her would think she a man. "Besides,someone needs to keep a look out on you two. With all those boys living at that school. If any guy lays a hand on you two I'll break there necks,those piece for nothing son of a bi.."

She couldn't finish her sentence for, she was smacked on the back of her neck cutting her sentence.

"Amara, how many times do I have to tell you no swearing while there's children present?" the the marine blue haired named Michelle said with a angry yet clam voice.

"Sorry Michy its just I can't let no stupid a .. I mean" changing what she was going to say for Michelle was going to strike again, having Michelle with a stern face was not a good idea, " jerks."

"WHAT DO MEAN ABOUT? YOUR GOING?" both girls yelled.

"What you think your just doing alone?" Amara said.

"Indeed, we're all going," a voice said.

The girls turned around, facing the door stood a woman with dark forest green long hair with light tan skin, eyes also like Hotaru full of wisdom and knowledge, dressed in a light purple business suit.

"What???" said both young girls while Luna just rolled her eyes.

Each adult closing there eyes and holding an exact Hogwarts letter in their hands.

"Trista," the girls said.

"B.. but your too old?" Serena said. With that said all three adults fall anime style while Hotaru giggles and Luna having sweet drop on her head.

"Hey, weren't that old!!!" Amara said with steam coming out her ears.

"Anyway,I've seen this in the Gates of Time and not only you two are going but the rest of the girls. Each girl also got a letter for Hogwarts so we are to have a scout meeting at Raye's shrine temple in half an hour to discuss this, so hurry and get dressed, we'll talk more about this during our meeting," said Trista.

With that said she leaves out the door, Michelle dragging a very steamed Amara out the door to still pissed from Serena's statement but not mad with her, and a happy cheerful Hotaru going to her room to get dressed, but Serena on the other hand, was still not to sure about going, what will happened if she did attend? Will she like it? Or get bored during each class?, but most importantly what would Darien say? She knows she should tell him about it, she'll be gone for a whole year living in another country and a new school she never knew existed, but yet again he's going back to America. She wished she could have gone to the airport and said goodbye once again and to never forget her, since he wasn't able to go because of the accident with Galaxia. So with that last thought she goes back to her room, and gets ready and wondering if it won't affect her relationship with Darien he was in facted her knight and shining armor and her one true love.

Well that's the End of Chapter 3 stay tuned for Ch.4


	4. Note

NOTE FOR ALL READERS: This story will not be based on Harry Potter's 6th book. I decided to change it alittle and the some of the anime episodes of Sailor Moon will placed in this story.


	5. Discussion

Discussions

An hour later, at the Shrine Temple, the girls were discussing the news of the school. Each girl excited about going, all excepted one silver blonde hair bunny. She was too much in her thoughts ( one: The weird dreams about her past life, which occurred after the battle with Chaos, two: Telling the news to Darien about going far away.) that she didn't notice one of her best friends was trying to get her attention. When she did, the room was quiet.

"What's the matter Serena?" asked a worried girl with dark raven, long hair (down to her knees), pale skin, and grey eyes. Wearing a white, and red kimono fitted for a priestess.

"Nothing Raye," said Serena.

"Well then," said the girl named Raye, her voice changing into an angry tone, " STOP DAY DREAMING, AND PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT'S GOING ON MEATBALL HEAD!!!"

"I AM!!!" said an annoyed, and steamed Serena.

Their conversation started with shouts and screams to one another, but some how it ended with a fierce tongue war with a background of thunder and lightening with red and black colors surrounding them.

"Enough," said a girl with short, blue hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes, wearing a white button top blouse with a dark blue vest, and a matching blue, short skirt. "We are not here to fight, we are here to discuss this situation."

While she said this, two other girls were holding Raye and Serena from one another.

The girl next to Serena looked like her twin. Only, she didn't have silver hair instead she had light blonde hair that shined down to her knees, with a big red bow on top of her hair, light skin, and cerulean blue eyes. Wearing a light creamy, peach sun dress down to her ankles, no sleeves attached, and a silvery necklace, (in the middle a pendant with the symbol of the planet Venus showed.) Along with a white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead sitting lazily on her shoulders.

While the next girl who stood near Raye had light brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail, light skin, and beautiful emerald eyes. Wearing a tight, white stretch pants, and a light green tank top.

"Amy's right, so both of you just chile out," said the blonde girl named Mina, "Anyway, with no more attacks going on it might be a good idea to go, think of this as a vacation, it's been awhile since we had one. It'll be great for our training, and knowing new magic techniques. Plus the new cute boys we'll meet!!" while saying the last part, she had a dreamy, dazed look upon her face, with big hearts on her eyes and a glossy shine on the background with hearts all around.

"MINA!!!" said all the girls at once.

"I mean... the new friends we'll meet." said Mina, putting her hands on the back of her head smiling while an anime sweat drop formed on her head.

"Well," said the brunette girl named Lita," I can't wait to go. It's in England were I always wanted to visit, and Hogwarts is supposedly the best wizard school with a great headmaster, at least that was what it said."

"And," said the short blue haired girl named Amy,"It also said it has one of the biggest libraries on campus full of educated, knowledgeable, books filled with historical information of the magical world."

Everyone except Amy had anime sweat drops and their heads were faced down to their chest.

"So it's settled, tonight we'll go to Hogwarts." said Amara leaning near a wall, eyes closed, and arms crossed to her chest, dressed in a white buttoned shirt,a black jacket, and blue jean pants.

Her partner Michelle, had a long blue skirt reaching to her ankles, and a white blouse. Her hair tied up in a high ponytail with a big red ribbon.

"This will be great for our girls," Michelle said to Amara, "This will give them a chance to see how other countries interact with one another in their culture other than our Japanese heritage."

"WAIT!!"

Everyone turned around to see Serena with her head faced down in shame, her front silver, blonde bangs hiding her eyes, so no one could see her expression and teary eyes.

"I just can't leave... what... what about Darien? I need to tell him, only then will I go. I'll miss him so... I..I... I guess this is good for the both of use, to be in another country away from one another for awhile. This may even built our relationship stronger than before. Maybe..."

"Don't I have a saying into this?" said a voice that had interrupted Serena from talking.

There was a figure standing near the door, but no one knew who it was for the sun was hitting the person from view. When he person stepped into the room everyone including Serena had a shocking and surprise look, it was a male person. He had dark, black, jet hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and wore a black long sleeve shirt with a green coat and grey pants.

"DARIEN!!!" said a thrilled and cheerful Serena.

She immediately ran to him almost knocking him to the ground but he grabbed onto her waist lightly holding her steady. Before she could even let a word out, he pulled her into a passionate, and warm kiss, but the kiss didn't last long for Raye had separated Serena from Darien, giving her a look-around-you look. When she did,the girls were looking at Serena with a I-can't-believe-you-can-kiss-like-that, sort of way while smiling with the exception of Amara who was smirking. Michelle had to put her hands on Hotaru's eyes for she's too young to see those kinds of affections.

"Sorry," said a blushing Serena.

"We know your happy to see him, but just keep your hormones in control for the sake of us all," said a smirking Amara.(Darien was the only man whom Amara would allowed to be close to Serena but no other, for if they did come near her Amara made SURE they wouldn't be able to come close to her princess not even a foot close to her.)

This mad Serena blush even more. As soon as she stopped blushing she turned around to face a blushing Darien.

"What are you doing here Darien? I'm glad your here, but... don't you have a plane to catch?" asked a happy, but yet sad Serena.

"Well," said Darien,"I couldn't go knowing your be here alone and worried about my departure. So I decided to go until your out of school, and would be able to go with me. I couldn't leave without my bunny." saying this last part only to her and no ears to hear.

"Darien," said a worried Serena,"I have to tell you something."

"You mean this?" said a Darien holding up a Hogwarts letter while smiling.

"You... you... mean... that you're going too?!!" said a shocked and Serena.

"I guess this means were ALL GOING, for a WHOLE year at Hogwarts." said a smiling Darien.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...YES!!!!" said a thrilled, amazed, and excited Serena who had knocked Darien down to the ground with her on top of him, hugging him to a giant bear hug.

"SERRREENNAAA!!!" said the girls separating a giggling Serena from a sophicated and squished Darien.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time," said Trista,"We need to go back home, pack, and be back here ready in 2 hours. We still need to get our school supplies, and find a way to reach the school grounds quickly, school starts tonight." said Trista.

"But why not shop here?" asked Amy.

"Because England is the only place that has a wizardry place to buy the supplies we need, no other mall could give us what we need." said Trista.

"How do you know all this?" said Mina.

Trista didn't say anything, only winked, and went out the door.

"Trista's right," said Amara,"Lets meet back here in 2 hours."

"Right!" said the girls, Darien nodded.

With that each left the temple, Mina, Amy, and Raye telling their parents, or grandparent, about going to a far away school for this was a great opportunity for them,(leaving the magical stuff out)while the rest went home each packing everything they need for the long trip.


	6. Arrival and Sorting

Arrival & Sorting

2 1/2 hours later

" Everyone ready?" said Trista," We need to hurry, we still need to go, and get your school supplies."

" Wait for me!!" said a very late Minna huffing, puffing, tired, and sweaty, carrying her bags nearly falling.

" Sorry I'm late I bumped into a cute guy and..."

" What's with the tons of bags? Were only going for a year not three." said Lita.

" Well a girl needs her accessories." said a smiling Minna, showing ten enormous filled bags, the others just had sweatdrops on their heads.

" How will we get there?" asked Amy.

" We'll teleport," said Trista, " So everyone transform."

" Right!!" said the girls with a nod.

With that each one took their transformation wands.

" SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER !!!!"

" MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER !!!!"

" MARS CRYSTAL POWER !!!!"

" JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER !!!!"

" VENUS CRYSTAL POWER !!!!"

" URANUS PLANET POWER !!!!"

" NEPTUNE PLANET POWER !!!!"

" SATURN PLANET POWER !!!!"

" PLUTO PLANET POWER !!!!"

All you could see were ribbons, bubbles, fire, lightning, stars, and colorful water, surrounding each girl. While Darien took a rose out from his coat, gave it a twirl, and transformed into the handsome, and mysterious Tuxedo Mask.

" Now everyone make a circle and hold each others hands," said Sailor Pluto, " Tuxedo Mask stand in the middle close your eyes and concentrate on your powers, Luna, Artemis the same for you two, concentrate on your Lunar Magic."

" Lets begin."

" VENUS POWER !!!!"

" MERCURY POWER !!!!"

" MARS POWER !!!!"

" JUPITER POWER !!!!"

" URANUS POWER !!!!"

" NEPTUNE POWER !!!!"

" SATURN POWER !!!!"

" PLUTO POWER !!!!"

"SILVER MOON POWER !!!!"

Each girl glowing their respectful color while Darien glowed a dark black, white, and blue color, Luna and Artemis glowed a silvery yellow. All was silient... after a while...

" SAILOR TELEPORT !!!!" Everyone said.

With that they dissapeared. The room quiet, and the whole city of Japan, quiet for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Hogwarts in the Great Hall

Everyone at the Great Hall, professors, and students were hugging, shaking hands, just seeing old friends telling each other what they've done over their summer vacation. Everone except three certain people.

Ron was complaining about being hungry, and taking too long with the food, Hermoine scolling and telling Ron about manners, and eating too much was bad for his health, and Harry with his own thoughts about the weird dream. For some reason he just couldn't remember what he dreamed about, but he knew it must have been important. But his thoughts were interupted by a man in his 60's with blue robes, median, pale skin, a long white beard that almost reached down onto the floor, and round glasses.

" Attention everyone," he said, " I have a few announcements first lets have the first years get sorted and settled in their house tables."

The small scared first years entered the hall. A women in her mid 50's with green robes and a tall pointy black hat, and pale skin stood from the proffessors table, she walked up infront of a old stool holding a very old, tore, worn out pointed black hat.

" Welcome boys and girls my name is Professor McGonagall, to the center of the professors table we have the headmaster Professor Dumbledore."

" When I call your name, please come up and sit in the stool, a hat will be placed on your head and this will sort you to your house table."

While Professor McGonagall called each first year, Harry went back to his thoughts once again. Then suddenly he remembered something from his dream. He remembered five girls dressed in beautiful dresses sitting near a beautiful garden filled with tons of flowers of differnt types all surrounded in a night sky with stars shing bright, but just before he was able to see one of the girls face, his thoughts were once again interupted. When he came out of his dream land he noticed that Professor Dumbledore was standing where Professor McGonagall once stood, and the first years were already seated in their seats.

" Now before we eat," Professor Dumbledore said, automatically a grunt and moan came from the Gryffindor table.

" Shush Ron!" whispered Hermoine who was seated across from him.

" I said earlier I had some announcements. First announcement is... I'm happy to say we have six new students attending here, all the way from Japan. Five will be starting their six year while the other will be in their fifth, so please give a warm welcome," said Dumbledore.

the doors of the Great Hall opened, all was quiet except for five figures who stood argueing to each other and another smaller figure stood siliently away from the others facing foward. No one could see their faces for each had a cloak around their robes covering their bodies and a hood covering their faces. The only thing that could be heard were bickering from the five girls who were in a cirlce screaming and yelling saying...

" I TOLD YOU TO MAKE A RIGHT AT THAT DRAGON STATUE !!!, GREAT GOING MEATBALL HEAD !!!!"

" WELL SORRY !!! IVE NEVER BEEN HERE, HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHERE THE HALL WAS? At least we made it in one piece AND YOUR SOOO MEAN !!!! WAAAAA !"

" Oh yeah, great plan to follow her NOW I'M TIRED !!!!"

" WELL NO ONE TOLD YOU TO RUN WITH ALL YOUR BAGS YOU COULD HAVE LEFT THEM WITH THAT MAN WHO WAS TAKING THE LUGGAGES INSIDE THE SCHOOL !!!! AND I TOLD YOU EARLIER, YOU HAD TOO MUCH LUGGAGE, I DON'T SEE WHY YOU STILL INSISTED ON BRINGING THAT MUCH !!!!"

" JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU !!!! YOUR GOING TO MAKE A SCENE !!!!

" OH HUSH AMY NO ONE CAN HEAR US WE'RE BEHING THE DOORS NO ONE CAN HEARS US AND I LIKE I SAID EARLIER I NEED ALL MY ACCESSORIES !!!!"

" I'M MAKING A SCENE ?? WHAT ABOUT MEATBALL HEAD THE CRYBABY !!!!"

" AM NOOOT !!!!! YOUR SOOOO CRUEL WAAAAAAAAAA !!!!"

" And they say I'm too childish and young to be acting like that." said the last, short quiet figure who stood far away from the group as possible.

" AHEH!!!" said Dumbledore to get there attention. When they had settled down, they turned around and saw that the doors were opened and the entire school looking at them as if they were crazy people. Quietly, and embarressed they went down the aisle to were Professor McGonagall was.

" Now, when I call your name please sit in this stool as I put this hat on top of your head, which will place you in your house table, were you'll be for the remander of the year and next." she took a old scroll out from her robes, unscrooled it, and began with the first person, while the student anticipated on who were these people and if they were good or evil...

" Aino, Mina"

The hooded figure had an orange cloak, when the she removed her hood everyone saw how she looked, some boys whistled others howled.

She calmly went up and sat on the stool while the hat was placed on her. (only the person who had the hat placed on their heads could hear it.) She sat next to a tane skinned boy with short dark brown hair, blue eyes, he was at least 6'4 and instantly started to drowl on him, he didn't notice since his back was facing her and was talking to his guy friends.

" (Well Well Well I see your no ordinary witch, Ahhh a royal princess from THE PLANET VENUS!!?? Well this is surprising and I'm honored your filled with beauty, loyal, a daydreamer, athletic, goofy, overconfidence, enthusiastic, cheerful, romantic, and resilient, well I know where to put you...)"

" HUFFLEPUFF !!!" saying this last part loud so everyone could hear.

The Hufflepuff table began to cheer and clap and some of the boys whistled. Mina still calmly went to her the table, but a dream bubble appeared on top of her head, and inside the bubble she was jumping up and down smiling with hearts on her eyes catching some good looking boys near her.

" Hino, Raye"

The next hooded figure had a red cloak, when her face appeared in view everyone was shocked the boys getting dreamy looks. Walking to the stool the hat was placed upon.

" (Well now ANOTHER ONE??!! The princess of Mars... well lets see... loyal, hotheaded, tempered, but a priestess with power, yet calm, serious,fiery, boy-crazy, and ambitious well then I'll put you in...)"

" SLYTHERIN !!!"

The Slytherin table began to whistle, hoot, and cheer. Raye sat down next to a blonde boy with icy cold blue eyes, from the minute he saw her he knew she had to become his, Draco Malfoy would have the gorgeous girl be his side, he started looking at her up and down giving her his seductively smile no woman could ever resist. Raye in the other hand just gave him a cold glare and scooted away from him already getting annoyed and very pissed, being placed in the same house as him.

"Kino, Lita"

The next hooded figure had green robes, when she pulled her hood down, again came the same expression as when they first saw Mina and Raye.

The hat was placed on her head, automatically the hat spoke surprised and shocked.

" (ANOTHER? Well lets see ah yes the princess of Jupiter loyal, brave, strong, independent, tough, yet gentle, athletic, excelent cook, but a kind heart... well then let it be...)"

" GRYFFINDOR !!!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and with the same reactions as the other girls, she sat next to a frizzy hair girl.

"Mizuno, Amy"

The hooded figure had light blue robes and surprisingly dark blue hair, everyone was now surprised.

"Almost everyone of these girls are beautiful!!!"again came the same voice from the Gryffindor table.

" Ron stop being a sexiest pig." whispered a jealous and angry Hermoine.

When the hat was placed it began to talk.

" I'm not surprised that your also a princess... oh the princess of the planet Mercury... well lets see ... intellegent, loyal, very smart, brainy, shy, sweet, gentle, confident, but slightly insecure... well that settles it...)"

" RAVENCLAW !!!"

The Ravenclaw table began to cheer, clap, and again the boys whistled. Amy shyly and red with embarrassment sat next an asian girl who welcome her and smiled whom Amy shyly but kind return the reply with a shy smile and a nod.

" Next to be called upon," said Professor McGonagall, " Will be placed with the fifth years instead of the fourth, this is beause she has the magic level of a fifth year. This will be the very first student ever in Hogwarts history who will be in a grade level higher than their age."

If there were whispers coming from the students and professors, there were even more.

" Tomoe, Hotaru"

The short hooded figure had a dark violet, black robes she was a little young than the rest of the other girls, and even more astonishing, she was a very young girl to even be considered being a fifth year she was a very pale girl than the rest. She seemed as if she was a very ill sickly girl, but over all she was still a beauty. Still, besides being a young fourteen year old girl the younger and older boys still whistled, and howled at her.

The hat was placed on her head, but as soon as it was placed on her, the hat winced.

" Wel...Well... your a spec... special one... the princess of... Saturn, of... death, rebirth, and ... destruction," said the hat with a gulp, "I see your loyal, cheerful... caring, sweet, but yet dependable and a lonley girl... you also have another side of you, a side that wants power so it seems that you belong in...)"

" SLYTHERIN !!!" said the hat nervoulsy, and scared for the first time.

Hotaru went to her table cheerfully, and excited while skipping, seating next to a very pissed, but thankful Raye. Raye was happy just to know she had one of the girls with her, and who can calm her down from beating up the blonde guy who keeps flirting and looking at her in a strange way. This is the first guy she would never ever lay eyes on.

" Lastly 6th year... Tsukino, Serena"

The last hooded figure had silver robes. When she pulled down her hood everyone got an even shocking look. She had the beauty of an innocient angel, it looked like she was veela, but if looking closer you could tell she wasn't. All the boys in all the tables whistled and howled loudly. While the some girls glared, and others just wished they had her figure, she had just what a guy would want from a girl, beauty, and a perfect body. Any guy would right away date her in a sec.

Serena gracefully, and blushing went up to the stool. When the hat was placed, the hat instantly froze.

"( MY GOODNESS !!!... the princess of the moon, your the one who leads the other princess, their at your royal command, I'm honored to be in your prensence. Your just like your mother in every way, the looks, and with a mighty royal command. Your Pure, innocient, a bit clumsy, a bit smart, a great amount of power, courageous, brave, and a big giving warm heart... I'm honored to place you in...)"

" GRYFFINDOR !!!"

All the boys at the Gryffindor table cheered and howled, some of the boys happy were excited, they have one of the most, whom they think was the most popular and gorgeous girl at their table. Serena quickly while blushing yet again sat next to Lita whom instantly hugged her. One boy inparticularly stared at her the entire time he first saw her, with a dreamy, and dazed look. She was indeed beautiful, something inside of him woke up for the first time time since his godfathers death. For the first time he didn't know what these new feelings were and he especially didn't have this kind of effect with Cho Chang his old crush. Something else told him he'd seen her before, she looked so familiar, but from where? How? When?

" Second announcement," said Professor Dumbledore, " We have four new professors who will be teaching here all the way from Japan for their first year at hogwarts, and a new nurse assistant, also from Japan assisting Madam Pomfrey. So please give a welcome to them."

The small door next to the professors table opened and out came 3 beautiful women and two handsome men.

All the guys had dreamy looks while the girls, except the new ones had dreamy looks as well. One certain blonde girl was glaring at all the girls, how dare they look at her man like that.

" May I introduce to you, your professors... Professor Meioh,Trista who will be teaching Defense Against the Darks Arts." A woman with dark black forest green hair with dark violet robes smiled and bowed.

" Professor Kaioh,Michelle who will be teaching History of Magic and music." a woman with dark ocean blue hair, and navy blue robes smiled and bowed.

" And our nurse assistant starting today Miss Satoishi,Zazume." A woman with aqua light blue hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and a very built figure,and at least 5'6 stood smiling, she wore the same robes as Madam Pomfrey but almost too tight for her body. She looked in her mid 20's, she just simply smiled.

The hall was erupted with cat calls, howls, and whistles for the new ladies.

" Settle down now," said Professor Dumbledore, "Next is Professor Tenoh,Amara who will fill in the spot of Madam Hooch for flying lessons and in charge of the Quidditch games." A man with yellow robes and sandy brown hair smiled and bowed. All the girls had huge hearts and shinny daze in their eyes. ( For they didn't know he was in fact a she.)

" And Lastly, we have Professor Shields,Darien who will be teaching muggle studies." An attractive man with jet black hair and blackish, blue robes smiled and bowed.

Serena and the rest of the girls including Hermoine also had hearts, and dreamy dazed looks in their eyes, while the five new girls sighed putting their heads down and shocked their heads.

" And lastly," said Professor Dumbledore, " The rules are as always. No students out of bed after hours, the third floor coridor is off limits to those who wish not to die a most painful death, the forbidden forest is off limits, and anything purchased from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is banned. Otherwise, have fun, don't be late to any of your classes, and watch the stairs, they tend to change. Now dig in and enjoy the remander of the day."

Instantly, all the tables were filled with giant amounts of food, and everyone started digging in enjoying, and chatting along.

" Finally !!!" said Ron already piling his plate with any kind of food he could reach, pigging out, and stuffing his mouth. Across from him, Hermoine just shacking her head, head faced down so one one could see, a small smile creeped out from her face while no one saw.

Harry on the other hand who was seated next to Ron, kept starring at the new girl almost near Hermoine. Serena was like no other girl he'd seen before but he knew he couldn't get invloved in a friendship with her if she wanted to because of his promise, but he could stare at her from far away. With that thought he began to eat, every few minutes glancing across the table to stare at her. For he never met or saw such a girl with a big and hungry appetite. He even for the first time in a long time since his godfathers death did he smile. She was indeed a big eater like Ron or even more, but still with good manners, not like his good friend Ron, who was to busy putting as much food in his mouth while talking. Serena was to busy talking to Lita that she didn't notice a certain boy kept staring at her once every minute.

Lita was staring at a cute boy across from her while Serena tried to get her attention.

" Oh wow, he looks just like my old boyfriend." said Lita getting a dreamy, and dazed look on her face.

" Not you too? first Mina and now you? who's next Raye? Amy?!" said Serena while putting food on her mouth.

Suddenly Serena's wristwatch communicator began to beep. She and Lita glanced around for anyone who might be watchen them. When no one was watchen, Serena opened her communicator and looked to see a stern and serious face of Trista. (It seems she had excused herself from the professors table to contact them for she was no where in sight.)

" Serena, Lita, I had a talk with Professor Dumbledore a few minutes ago and he wishes to see the both of you. So please after dinner ends stay put, don't worry you're not in trouble,the others already got informed too. Don't say anything at all, we will explain after dinner." her face then dissapeared, and Serena closed her watch.

Minutes later the door next to the professors table opened and out walked Trista calmly and quietly sitting down next to Amara. No one knew she was missing for a few minutes. Amara, Michelle, and Darien nodded at Trista and continued to eat their dinner quietly. Every once in a while talking to the other Hogwarts pfrofessors.

Serena looked up from her table, to the professors table, to where Darien was, and saw nurse Satoishi flirting and batting her eyes flirtatiously. She put her one of her hands on top of Dariens and started to rub his hand while she talked and got near him seductively. At this Serena got (red) mad, and angry with steam, but then a thought strucked her. Kazume Satoishi was much more pretty than her, and she was the same age as Darien why wouldn't he fall for a women like Kazume? Maybe, she couldn't be everything what Darien would want and need. She was still a teenage school girl unlike Kazume who was already working and living on her own. So at that moment she got scared, and was afraid to lose the first person she ever and will always love.

Kazume kepted flirting, and seductively getting near Darien, but he didn't seem to amazed or happpy, in fact he was getting annoyed, nervous, and alittle ticked off. He didn't know this woman and already she's drowling and flirting with him. Darien removed her hand away from his and scooted away from her. Kazume was wide eyed and mad, she simply shrugged it off and turned her attention to Madam Pomfrey to get to know her better and what she's expected to do at hogwarts, but her mind told her sometime sooner he will be by her side no matter what. Darien looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Serena looking at him, but he couldn't understand her expression on her face, but one thing he knew right away, she was mad, he could tell by the steam coming out of her and also she was red, ready to explode. He knew how to calm her down, so he just smiled his famous smile and winked at her when no one was looking, making Serena blush, and forget her anger. He quickly started talking to Professor Sprout leaving a steamed, rejected, and disappointing nurse, and a blushing, smiling, and giddy student.

Serena forgot her doubts, she knew he wouldn't cheat and betray her ever. They were anyway destined for eachother, no one could interfere in their destiny. Smiling she reached for some chocolately desserts, and wonder what Professor Dumbledore wanted. WAIT!!?? Does he know? Does he know who she is and the others? This automatically dawned at her, mouth opened and eyes wide with fear. Does he also know she's a sailor scout and the moon princess? Shacking her head and shrugging it off, she went back to stuffing her mouth with sweets for the night,one thing for sure, she will always love and enjoy her sweets no matter what.


	7. Surprise, Surprise!

Surprise, Surprise !!!

After dinner ended, the girls remained in their seats making sure everyone of the Hogwarts students, and professors left through the doors, and out from sight.

Once the coast was clear Dumbledore stood from his chair and gave a nod. Everyone rose and went directly to where he stood.

" Now," said Dumbledore, " I hope each and everyone of you feel right at home, and welcomed, but before you go to your common rooms, I have one little surprise," he said smiling and with a hint of sparkle upon his old wrinkled eyes. " Each of you will have your very own room for your likings, each of these rooms designed especially for each one of you.

He turned around to the new young professors, "As for you four also."

"Now take these parchments, which will contain your own password." He turned toward the six girls. "One password is to enter your house room, and the other to your room." He then turn to the professors, " You four on the other hand will only have one, to enter your rooms. Each password for your room are different, and I know they will be special to you." saying the last part with excitment and with a hint of I-know-you-will-like-it,-trust-me look on his eyes. " These passwords should never be told of, except among eachother, but no one else. If any one should be curious just ignore them or just tell them I gave you permission for being transfer students and are alittle behind with magic and need the space to catch up and feel at home. Now I'll leave you all so you can see your new rooms, I hope you enjoy them as I have when I designed these unique and one of a kind rooms."

As he was about to make his way out the door, he stopped, turned around to the new students, and professors, and said, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, and don't be late to your first day of classes which will be held tomorrow." with that he gave a wink and walked out the door.

Everyone of the girls and Darien had a confused and puzzled expression on their faces. They decided to open the parchment at the same time, when they did, the girls were happy and excited to know what their common room passwords were, but when they looked at their password for their rooms, they had a shocking and scared look on their faces, right there it seemed that their hearts stopped beating, and time has suddenly stopped and froze. One particular blonde instantly fainted after seeing what it said. All the girls heard a big THUD!! and turned to see Serena on the floor with Darien at her side holding her telling her to wake up. Now they knew what Dumbledore was saying about their "secret", hopefully their secret was safe with him, but most importantly how did he know? since when? how?

When Serena opened her eyes, she and the others looked at Trista who stood with a smile, giving her a Did-you-know-anything-about-this!!!??? look. Trista simply smiled, winked, and walked away to where her room is. The others after a few seconds of calming down and getting color on their faces decided to go and see their rooms. After saying their goodbyes and separating from each other, they went their ways trying to see where their rooms were located, hoping and praying not to get lost.


	8. Settling in The New Rooms

Settling in the New Rooms

Trista's P.O.V.

When she reached her door, there stood a portrait separating her from her room. The portrait inside was a picture of the planet pluto, the background had a scene of pitch black, with stars shooting across the planet. In the center of the planet stood herself or rather the scout of Time and Revolution. Sailor Pluto with her usual pose was smiling at her, with her staff in both hands and legs crossed.

"Password?" said Sailor Pluto.

"Deadly Scream." said Trista while smiling.

Sailor Pluto nodded and disappeared from the portrait, only the planet pluto stood, the door opened.

When she stepped inside and saw the room, she simply smiled, but not surprised.

The room was decorated in what she expected it to be, a time theme with different clocks of all the places in the world.A dark violet purple room,purpleheart wooded floors, and a violet, vintage, four poster wrought-iron bed, with violet jewels attached to it Purple silky sheets and pillows, with lavender drapes haging around the posted bed. In the right corner a matching silvery purple wardrobe, next to it a tall length violet mirror that showed her the past, present, and future ( only if she used it otherwise it looks like a normal mirror), and opposite of the bed was a matching purple vanity. Next to the vanity was a tall lavender shelve. To the right of it, a dormer window with lavender curtains at the side. The bathroom was beautiful marble blue, to her right a blue pearl, see through glass shower, travertine wood, and tiles, two length mirrors with a tumbled travertine countertop sink. The ceiling of her room, painted in a solar system way, (moving around looking real) with stars, comets, constellations, and only the planet pluto showing in the middle, glowing bright, with time clocks surrounding it. Next to the vanity was a huge white marble door, which she instantly and always knew, The Gates of Time. Happy that she had her time gates she was able to relax more. She can keep an eye on things while still being at Hogwarts, instead of going back to where she always felt lonley. Raising her right hand up high her staff appeared, with a swift from the staff the doors of time dissapeared. Smiling she got ready for bed loving and feeling comfortable in her new room. She just hoped the others will enjoy and love their rooms as she has, after a couple of minutes she went to sleep.

Amara's P.O.V.

It took her long to reach to her room, but after a couple of minutes she reached her destination. Just like Trista their was a portrait of her planet, in the middle was planet Uranus with the same background, pitch black, and shooting stars falling across the planet, and in the center stood the sailor scout of the wind, Sailor Unanus smirking with her usual pose. Both arms crossed alittle above the chest, and standing straight, with her space sword in her right hand.

"Password?" asked a smirking nd amused Sailor Uranus.

"World Shacking." said an amazed Amara, but not thrilled.

Sailor Uranus dissapeared and the door opened.

When Amara walked in she saw what looked like a heaven wind theme. The room was decorated yellow, the floors a golden

sienna ,a yellow, vintage, four poster wrought-iron bed,with yellow jewels attached. In the middle of the bed post stood the symbol of Uranus glowing yellow. Yellow silky sheets, and pillows,with golden drapes hanging on the posted bed.To the right of the bed a silvery yellow wardrobe, next to it a golden vanity mirror.Next to the mirror,a dorm window with golden curtains.To the left of the bed was a golden shelf full of her favorite mini race cars display which all were kept in a see through glass. In the middle stood one of her favorite car all polished and glossed.The bathroom,a light green marble room, a white bathtube made for one,light green sienna tile floor, and a light green counter top double sink with one mirror.The ceiling of her room was like Trista's only the planet Uranus stood in the middle,with the wind blowing and surrounding the planet.Some how the room held a breeze to it. She knew instantly, that this room would let her be one with the wind.She felt alittle comfortable, but she had to get used to this. She then wondered how Michelle was doing and wondering if she needed to check up on Hotaru and Serena. Especially Serena since she always gets lost at any place she didn't know weither it was a big place or small, she even gets lost taking the bus to alone, and knowing that this school was big Amara got even more nervous, but then remembered that Lita was with her so she began to relax.Her princess was really a clutsy blonde, but thats what she loved about her princess. After a few minutes of thinking she decided to go to sleep.

Michelle's P.O.V.

Calmly, and gracefully she reached her room. Again like before, but only with the planet Neptune standing in the middle.In the center the sailor scout of the seas stood. Sailor Neptune with her pose, legs crossed, and with both hands holding her most valuable treasure, her mirror and smiling to Michelle.

"Password?" said Sailor Neptune.

"Deep Submerge." said Michelle with a hint of amazement, and surprise.

Sailor Neptune disapeared,and the door opened.

As she stepped in, she was surprised to see that her room was decorated in a ocean sea theme. The room was decorated aqua blue. The floors an aqua blue, baby blue, vintage, four poster wrought-iron bed, with baby blue jewels.In the middle of the bed post stood the symbol of Neptune glowing aqua blue. Baby blue silky sheets, and pillows,with light blue drapes hanging on the posted bed. A dorm window with light blue curtains.To the right of the bed stood a silvery, quatic, blue wardrobe.A light blue vanity mirror.The bathroom,a light yellow marble room, a white bathtube made for one,light yellow sienna tile floor, and a light yellow counter top double sink with one mirror. In the middle of the bathroom held an aquarium with different types of fishes. Next to it stood a small pool, big enough for two people, but deep enough to swim around.The ceiling of her room was like Tristas and Amaras, only the planet Neptune stood in the middle,with the beautiful waves of the sea surrounding the planet.It fely like home to her. She felt one with the sea which stood calm. She decided to swim for awhile, and then go to sleep.

Darien's P.O.V.

Some how he didn't get lost, but only took him ten minutes to get to his room.Again like the others, but with the planet Earth standing big in the center. In the middle stood the handsome, and mysterious, and famous hero for one special girl, Tuxedo Mask. Standing with a red rose on his right hand, his cape blowing at his side, one leg help up to his chest, the other down to the ground. The rose above his chest almost as if it's about to be thrown.

"Password?" said Tuxedo Mask.

A shocked Darien spoked, after a while of not saying a word, he almost forgot his password.

"Rose Throw." after getting over his shock.

Tuxedo Mask disapeared, the only thing that stood on the portrait was Earth, the door opened.

When he entered he saw that his room had an earthy kind theme. The room was decorated in dark red, and black. The floors were a brick red made of wood,a kind sized, red, and black,vintage, four poster wrought-iron bed, with dark red jewels.In the middle of the bed post stood the symbol of Earth glowing red,black,and blue. Dark red silky sheets, and pillows,with black drapes hanging on the posted bed.To the left of the bed stood a small, black shelf filled with books, and next to it a small stereo. A dorm window with black curtains.To the right of the bed stood a silvery, black wardrobe. A black couch stood to the left of the bed and a matching armchair.The bathroom,a light blue marble room, a white see through shower, and tube,light blue sienna tile floor, and a light blue counter top double sink with double mirrors.The ceiling of his room was also like the others, only the planet Earth stood in the middle,with red rose pedals surrounding the planet. To the back of Earth, to the top stood the moon glowing bright. He decided to go to sleep automatically, but at the same time he couldn't. For if he did, he wiuld just have the same horrible dream he had when we broke up with Serena. Like before King Endymion stood face to face with him and a dark foggy place. The king again told him to not be near Serena, it will cause great danger for her, causing her death, but Darien couldn't leave her again and cause her pain. No matter what he couldn't break her heart again, and his either. What could he do? tell her? or not? If he did it might scare her. So should he break up with her to live or be with her, and risk her life? Or stand by her side and fight together no matter what happens? Slowly he closed his eyes thinking, and dreaming about the only person he loved, and cared about. His moon princess, whom he had searched for, for many years.

Hotaru's P.O.V.

She, and Raye entered the Slytherin common room, hugged, and said their farewells, then headed up to their rooms. Once she stopped at her door, a portrait of the planet Saturn stood in the middle of a stary night. In the middle of the planet stood the saoldier of Death, Birth, and Destruction, Sailor Saturn, with her gliave staff on her right hand smiling.

"Password?" said Sailor Saturn.

"SilentWall." said a giggling Hotaru.

Saturn disapeared, and the dor opened.

When she entered, she saw her room was scary dark theme. dark, with only a few small lamps, and candles lighting across the room in little differnt spots. The room was decorated in violet.The floors were a dark violet made of wood,a purple and black,vintage, four poster wrought-iron bed, with dark purple jewels.In the middle of the bed post stood the symbol of Saturn glowing purple. Dark red violet sheets, and pillows,and dolls,with black drapes hanging on the posted bed.To the left of the bed stood a small, black shelf filled with dolls, and differnt types of hat, and next to it a small chair. A dorm window with black curtains.To the right of the bed stood a silvery, black wardrobe. Next to it a light purple vanity mirror . The bathroom,a light purple marble room, a white shower, light purple sienna tile floor, and a light purple counter top double sink with a single mirror.The ceiling of her room was also like the others, only the planet Saturn stood in the middle,with a small dark, black vortex at the side.She instantly got dressed into her pajamas, jumped into bed, and fell asleep with her dolls by her side.

Raye's P.O.V.

After said said night to Hotaru, she went up to her room, wondering if her password would really work. She was shocked to see a portrait of pitch, black and stars, and in the middle stood the planet Mars stood big, and wide. On the center of the planet stood the soldier of fire.Sailor Mars stood smiling at her. Sailor Mars stood with her usual pose one hand to the waist, the other to the side of her leg. Hips alittle twisted to the side, and legs alittle spread apart.

"Wow," muttered Raye, "Celstial Fire." After a few seconds.

Sailor Mars disapeared, and the door opened.

When she stepped inside, she was surprised and mouth hanging opened. Her room had a firey theme. Decorated in red, with dark, red oak wooden floors.A dark red, vintage, four poster wrought-iron bed, with dark red jewels.In the middle of the bed post stood the symbol of Mars glowing red. Dark red violet silky sheets, and pillows,with light red drapes hanging on the posted bed.To the left of the bed stood a small, red shelf. A dorm window with dark red silk curtains.To the right of the bed stood a silvery, red wardrobe. Next to it a light red vanity mirror. The bathroom,a light red marble room, glass mosaic red shower, light red cedar floor, and a red cedar counter top, a single sink and single mirror.The ceiling of her room was also like the others, only the planet Mars stood with a fire bird surrounding the planet.Next to the wardrobe stood a dark red door. When she opened it she was even more happy.It was a dark room, and in the middle of the room was a fire shrine, for all her fire reading. She closed the door, and walked back to her room, maybe tomorrow night she could do alittle fire exercises. She smiled hoped into bed and fell asleep.

Minna's P.O.V.

She entered the Hufflepuff's common room, and ran straight to her room already excited. She started jumping up and down when she saw her portrait. Just like before with only the planet Venus in the middle. In the center of the planet the soldier of love and beauty stood smiling at Mina. Sailor Venus stood with her pose, one arm held up in the air, the other on her chest, standing still.

"Password?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Love and beauty." said a giddy Mina.

Sailor Venus disapeared, and the door opened.

Her room had a love, almost a Valentines theme. the room was decorated in orange, orange ceramic wooden floors.An orange, vintage, four poster wrought-iron bed, with orange jewels.In the middle of the bed post stood the symbol of Venus glowing orange. Dark orange silky sheets, and pillows, stuff animals, and her white cat companion whom was sound asleep, light orange drapes hanging on the posted bed.To the left of the bed stood a small, orange shelf with pictures of her favorite actors, leaders, and athletes. Next to it an orange vanity mirror. A dorm window with dark orange silk curtains.To the right of the bed stood a silvery, orange wardrobe.Next to it an orange door stood. Inside the was a volleyball coart with a basket full of volleyballs. The bathroom,a light orange marble room, glass mosaic orange shower, light orange travertine floor, and an orange travertine counter top,a single sink and single mirror.The ceiling of her room was also like the others, only the planet Venus stood with hearts surrounding it. She quickly got into bed with a sleeping Artemis by her side, and went to sleep dreaming of many boys.

Amy's P.O.V.

Quietly, not to disturb, or make noises, she entered the Ravenclaws common room, and went up to her room. Like the others, stood the planet Mercury, in the center stood the soldier of ice, Sailor Mercury, with her pose one arm to the back and the other to the front, one leg to the side the other up front, tilted to the side.

"Password?" asked Sailor Mercury with a smile.

"Ice bubbles." Amy said alittle nervous and astonished.

Sailor Mercury disapeared, and the door opened.

Her room had an icy theme, decorated in blue, a blue ceramic wooden floors.A blue, vintage, four poster wrought-iron bed, with blue jewels.In the middle of the bed post stood the symbol of Mercury glowing blue. Dark blue silky sheets, and pillows, light blue drapes hanging on the posted bed.To the left of the bed stood a small, blue shelf. Next to it a blue vanity mirror. A dorm window with dark baby blue silk curtains.To the right of the bed stood a silvery, blue wardrobe.Next to it was a baby blue door, inside where a giant ten story library much bigger than the library at Hogwarts, filled with all kinds if different books types, the shelves light blue steel, and a light blue glass staicases, and at the right corner stood a giant screen light blue computer, the ceiling in this room was made of glass so sunlight could shine down and make it bright shining its rays,and at night the moon will glow down and make it more glamerous, moving pictures of beautiful art, sculptures, and famous known wizards, and muggles. The ceiling of her room was also like the others, only the planet Mercury stood with ice, snow, and bubbles surrounding it.The bathroom,a light blue marble room, glass mosaic blue shower, light blue travertine floor, and a blue travertine counter top,a single sink and single mirror.After a while she got dressed for bed and started dreaming about the different types of classes she'll learn from.

Lita's P.O.V.

She and Serena entered the Griffindor common room half an hour late due to Serena getting lost, and Lita trying to find her. Somehow Serena had wondered off into the schools kitchen, for she had each of her favorite snacks munching happily, while a tired Lita had to lead the way holding onto Serena's arms, and asking for some directions to some of the house perfects until they reached their house room. Once they did she bid Serena goodnight and headed up to her room, while Serena stay in the common room and sat on the couch happily eating away. When Lita reached her door, a portriat of the planet Jupiter stood and in the center stood the soldier of thunder, and lighting, Sailor Jupiter, with her pose one arm up above the head, and the other across her chest to the side, one leg up front, the other to the back.

"Password?" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Oak Evolution." said a tired Lita.

Sailor Jupiter disapeared, and the door opened.

Inside her room she had a lightning and thunder theme. The room was dark green,green wooden floors.A green, vintage, four poster wrought-iron bed, with green jewels.In the middle of the bed post stood the symbol of Jupiter glowing green. Dark green silky sheets, and pillows, light green drapes hanging on the posted bed.To the left of the bed stood a small, green shelf. Next to it a green vanity mirror. A dorm window with dark green silk curtains.To the right of the bed stood a silvery, green wardrobe. Next to it stood a green door, inside was a room full of marternal arts for her to keep in shape and excercise, and over to the right a small white sienna kitchen for all her cooking.The ceiling of her room was also like the others, only the planet Jupiter stood with the sounds of thunder, and sparks of green lightning surrounding it.The bathroom,a light green marble room, glass mosaic green shower, light green travertine floor, and a green travertine counter top,a single sink and single mirror.She got dressed and fell asleep thinking all about the great techniques she'll do at the maternal arts room.

Serena's P.O.V.

Happily, and like a child eating her sweets, she didn't hear footsteps coming down and going over to where she was, eating sweets at the middle of the night all happy.The footsteps got closer to her, stpped, and just stared at her. Sensing somones presence on back of her, she turned around, and locked eyes with a boy who was inches away from where she was sitting. This boy seemed around her age, her first reaction was it was Darien, but after turning her whole body around, she was disapointed to know it wasn't him.This boy had glasses, and green eyes, Darien's were blue with so much love, and passion. Smiling she introduced herself, since this boy hadn't talked to her, and was just staring at her.

"Hello." she said.

The boy just stared at her without answering back.

"My name's Serena Tsukino. What's yours?" she said holding her hand out to him to shake.

The boy shock his head, and returned the handshake.

"Harry," he said slowly, and shyly, "Harry Potter."

"Well Harry," she said putting an arm around her head and smiling, " It's nice to meet you, Sorry to be rude, but I got to go. It's late, and I know I won't be able to wake up early. My friend Lita will kill me if she sees me at this time." She got up, and headed up to the girls stairs, but stopped, and turned her head towards him.

"It was nice meeting you, I hope we can meet again." and she walked up the rest of the stairs to her room.

Harry's P.O.V.

"Yeah... me too." he said after a few minutes of staring at the spot where she once stood, before going up to the girls stairs.

_She seemed familiar _he thought_ but from where? Why couldn't I talk to her? Why did I freeze when she looked at me, and when she touched my hand?_ shacking his head, he went up to his room forgetting why he came downstairs in the first place, but something told him to. He went up to his room whom he shared with the six year boys, and his best friend, and went to sleep, thinking about the new blonde girl, _Serena._

Serena's P.O.V.

Once at her door, a portrait stood with stars, constellations, and pitch black background.In the middle stood her home planet, the Moon. On the center stood not Sailor Moon the heroine of love and justice, but the moon princess, with her white dress, and pearls on her head like a crown, and her silvery blonde hair flowing down to the ground, and her two buns on either side of her head. Princess Serenity had both her arms stretch out towards Serena holding, and cupping her hand the Imperial Silver Crystal, which glowed brightly, showing a sirien face to Serena.

"Password?" said Princess Serenity gracefully.

Almost yet again fainting from the shock Serena said the password to a low voice, almost lossing her voice.

"Crystal Tokyo" she said.

Serenity nodded, and disapeared,the door opened.

Once she stepped inside she once again almost fainted. Her room had a royalty theme, decorated in white.crystal white floor.A silver, vintage, four poster wrought-iron bed, with diamond jewels.In the middle of the bed post stood the symbol of the royal cresent moon glowing bright. Silver silky sheets, and pillows, and stuff bunnies, and her trusted companion cat sound asleep curled up, sparkling white drapes hanging on the posted bed.To the left of the bed stood a small, white shelf filled with romance, and anime novels, and magazines. A t.v. and a mini fridge. There was also a small white heart shaped rug and on top a short white japanese table. Next to it a silver vanity mirror. A dorm window with silver silk curtains.To the right of the bed stood a silvery, white wardrobe.The bathroom,a white marble room, see through glass shower, white marble floor, and a white marble counter top,a single sink and double mirror. On the middle of the bathroom floor layed a big heart shaped marble tube. Next to her wardrobe stood a glass wooden door with glass flower designs. She opened the door and saw a white marbled balcony, with read and white flowers on top. the scenary was breath taking,a calm clear lake, with the forest surrounding the lake alittle farther away stood a snowy white mountain peak. It was a stary night, with stars, and shooting stars falling down. The full moon glowing bright down on her. She closed the door and got dressed in her pink pajamas, with bunny designs on them, and then she cuddled next to Luna. Since she couldn't sleep, she looked up on the ceiling and saw the whole galaxy, shooting stars, and twinkly bright stars. The giant moon in the middle. On the center stood a small design of her home, The Moon Kingdom, to the top corner the planet earth stood. Closing her eyes, she remembered her past life, happily smelling the roses in the garden, having fun with the scouts, and her true love, but most of all she missed her mother, a small tear fell down her eyes to her cheeck, it was too much pain to remember the happy times on the moon. Slowly she began to dream, as always she dreamed, of her being a bride with Darien by her side as her groom, happily coming out from a small church, happily hand in hand, sharing their first kiss as husband and wife. Away from view, a dark figure stood looking at the happy couple as they walked away unaware that they were being watched.


	9. Nightmare and Sweet Dreams

Nightmare and Sweet Dreams

_It's a bright sunny day, a tall white beautiful church stands up in a grassy green hill, red rose pedals falling, music is played, the doors to the church opens, and out comes a bride and groom all happy and enjoying there big day as husband and wife. A women in her 20's comes out from the white doors wearing a white brides gown with no straps showing her bare pale shoulders, with sparkling small diamonds surrounding the top of her chest making her sparkle and shimer, her silvery blonde hair made in two pigtail buns with the rest falling down, on top of her head, white pearls placed as a crown and her vail falling on her back, carring with her a boquet of red roses. By her side a tall man in his 20's but almost 30's with jet black hair wearing a white tuxedo smiles down at her, she looks at him blushing.They stop and stare at each other._

_"Oh Darien", she says, "We're finally married, after all these years our dreams came true."_

_" Serena" he says while looking at her eyes, his hands on her shoulders, and both their faces coming closer._

_"Darien" she says, closing her eyes, blushing._

_The couple were just few inches away from their face, ready for their kiss... Suddenly... a bright light comes out through the sky to were couple were, blinding them and everything around. As the light fades, the bride is no were in sight, leaving the groom scared and frantic._

_"SERENA!!!!", he said, "WERE ARE YOU???!!! SERENA"_

_a light voice could be heard answering up from the sky._

_"DARIEN HELP MEEEE!!!!"_

_As he looked up, he saw something that almost broke his heart. Up in the sky stood Serena inside a big crystal glass. She was pounding on the glass screaming his name. Then another light comes out from the sky, hitting the glass were Serena was, shattering it, blinding everything around. Darien had to sheld his eyes from the light,when he was able to see, the only thing that was there were tiny sparkling, shattered glass and a single red rose which fell down on him._

_"NOOOOO SERENA!!!", said Darien falling to his knees._

_Suddenly, a strong voice spoke up._

_"Darien, you must stay away from Serena, or else she'll be in great danger." said the mysterious voice._

_"WHAT?!" darien said, __WAIT __he thought __I know this voice, I've heard it before, could it be..._

_A figure came out from the darkness and stood near Darien. He was the same height as him, jet silvery black, a silvery blue, white tuxedo, a white mask covering his eyes, and a long silver staff._

_"Endymion!!" said Darien._

_"Darien if you stay with Serena she'll be in danger." Endymion said._

_"How? Why? I thought we defeated our enemies, I'm not doing this to her again!!! I won't hurt her!!!" yelled Darien._

_" It seems someone's after Serena's crystal, they'll do anything to get their hands on her and the crystal. This is a new enemy who is also after someone else .If they do get their hands on Serena then they'll destroy earth." said Endymion._

_"But why should I breakup with Serena, I'll protect her from danger." said Darien._

_"If you don't hed my words then it'll be easier for them to get her. You see, they know the story of the Moon Kingdom, which means they know about Sailor Moon and the rest. If they find out about you two, then they'll find a way to trap you in order to get to her, knowing Serena she'll do anything to protect you, including giving her crystal away for you life. She needs to fight this on her own without giving her crystal to the enemy. Neo Queen Serenity doesn't know anything about this. I didn't want her to worry if the future does change." said Endymion._

_"What do you mean by if the future changes? How do you know about this?" said Darien._

_"If the future does change then Crystal Tokyo won't exist, Neo Queen Serenity would be either died, or be on the dark side either way darkness, and evil shall win. I know this because the future Sailor Pluto showed me this. She showed me what could happen in your time if you don't prevent it. So hed my words I know it's painful but if you do follow my advice your relationship will grow stronger, this will be a test for both of you, to see if your relationship is stronger than death and are able to be king and queen of Crystal Tokyo ." after saying this, Endymion started to desapear._

_"NO WAIT!!! ISN'T THERE ANOTHER WAY?!!!" yelled Darien._

_"I'm sorry but there isn't, Sailor Moon must fight this enemy on her own without Tuxedo Mask by her side. You musn't tell no one especially Serena, she must not know what could happen to her or that she needs to fight this by her self. It's the only way for her protection." said Endymion disapearing from sight._

_"I CAN'T !!!! I JUST CAN'T!!!" screamed Darien._

_"You must it's the only way." said Endymion voice, before it faded away._

_"NOOOOOO SERENA!!! YOU CAN'T BE IN DANGER!!!!! yelled Darien._

_"SERENAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Darien sitting up from his bed, waking up from a bad nightmare, sweating all over. He turned his head to the right to were his nightstand stood, there a picture frame of him cuddling and smiling with Serena in his arms while she was smiling posing a peace sign. They had taken the picture after the defeat of Galaxia a couple of months ago. He kept staring at her smilng face thinking over and over again about the dream. Suddenly the glass frame broke and the picture of Serena moved, she had closed her eyes, her hands falling down, and her body falling limp in Darien's arms. Darien gasped and closed his eyes when he opened them he saw the picture like it was before, her smiling with her piece sign.

"I must be going crazy," Darien said sadly walking to his closet, " But if it's the only way... then... I must, for her own protection."

Pushing his thoughts behide, he got ready for his first day of class at Hogwarts, putting his professor clothes on.

In the Griffindor Boys Dorm

_A tall masculine boy with jet black hair, green eyes, and pale face stood near a rose grden, he had a blue and gold suit of armor, and a gold cape, and his gold sword on his right waist. He immediatrly saw__ five girls dressed in pretty dresses but one girl caught his eyes this girl was different from the others she had a beautiful white dress her hair was a silvery blonde combed in two sets of balls and the rest of her hair ran down to her dress almost hitting the ground, on top of her hair were a pair of pearls and a crescent moon on her forehead. She was laughing along with her friends sitting down in the grass surrounded with colorful roses . All of a sudden she looks up from the group and notice him she smiles and runs to him.,he also runs up to her too, she instantly hugs him and he does the same._

_"I'm so happy you came Apollo, I thought you weren't coming until the ball. " she said._

_" I just had to see you my princess." Apollo said._

_When they released one another he saw her beautiful face, which were the most innocent face of an angel and with the most beautiful blue cerulean eyes he ever seen eyes that help warmness, kind, love and with bit of wisdom._

_"Well, its been so long since our last meeting." she said._

_"Yes it has," he said, "too long."_

_"Is your brother coming?" the princess said eagerly "I have a surprise for him, I can't wait to see him again." she said with hope and excitment._

_"He is, but first he had to take care of some business" Apollo said alittle sad looking at the princess, while her face was facing Earth._

_"What's wrong?" the princess said turning around and seeing the expression uopn his face._

_"Nothing" Apollo said shacking his head and smiling at her. __If only you knew... My true feelings... why can't you look at me like you do to my brother? he thought._

_"Your the only person I can talk to and who can understand me. Oh Apollo if my people would understand how I feel, they wouldn't think bad about your brother and your people." said the princess sadly._

_"It's astonishing that your people actually accepted me and not my brother." said Apollo._

_"That's because your not fully Earthling, your father's the ruler of Earth, and your mother's the ruler of the Sun, my people don't have a grudge on the Sun, so thats why they accepted you and not your brother. Oh Apollo it breaks my heart that the only way for me and you brother can be together for a while is to be in secret. Can't they understand I'M IN LOVE WITH THE EARTH PRINCE!" cried the princess._

_" Sh sh It's ok my princess" said Apollo hugging the tearfull princess, "I know what your going through I know what pain your going through. The pain of not being with the person you love and care so much." said Apollo getting teary too._

_"It's not fair for him to disguise himself just so he can see me" cried the princess on the prince's arms._

_"Serenity!" yelled a male voice._

_Turning around she instantly let go of Apollo and ran straight to where the owner of the voice was._

_"__Endymion!" she cried running to her lovers side, "Oh Endymion i missed you so."_

_"I did to Serenity." embracing Serenity, (he had a black, silver,and blue suit of armor with a red cape and a silver sword on his left waist, and a white mask covering his eyes) , after a while the couple gave each other a sweet passionate kiss, leaving a sad and depressed Apollo watching the scene. After awhile the couple released each other and went were apollo stood._

_"Apollo my dear brother, I'm glad you to see you. How's the lovley Queen Lilian doing?" asked the prince of Earth._

_"Doing quit alright as always. How's your mother, Queen Gaia? and our father, King James doing?" asked Apollo, saying the last part sadly. _

_(You see Prince Endymion was born from queen Gaia and King James. The queen and king had an arranged marriage, a one side love. Gaia fell in love with James, while James fell in love with the princess of the Sun princess Lilian, whom she also fell in love with James. A year of their marriaged, Queen Gaia had Endymion, while six years later, Queen Lilian had Apollo. Queen Lilian took care of her baby prince by herself, while Queen Gaia and King James took care of their baby prince. King James would let both boys play and see each other, years went by and both brothers had a brotherly bond, accepting one another.Prince Apollo could only see his father a couple of times, knowing if he does see his father his mother would become sad and wipe. Sometimes he would hear his mother say why did she fell in love with a man whom could never be with her, and whom already has a family, so Apollo would go and hug his mother for comfort knowing things would become even more bad, because each year that goes by Apollo looked more and more like his father.Then after a couple of years both brothers meet the moon princess whom both fell in love with. Apollo secretly loving the princess, for his brother had already confessed his feeling to the moon child which she of course felt the same way too. So every few days Apollo would try to help the couple see each other, knowing each time they saw each other their love became greater, and his love for the moon princess became greater too.)_

_"Both doing fine." said Endymion._

_"Excuse me then," said Apollo, "I'll leave you two alone, I'll come back to warn you if any guards come your way, and if not then I'll see you at the ball later tonight." with a bow Apollo left the two love birds, walking to were the rest of the princess were trying to make small talk, but in his mind he kept wondering if he made a mistake not telling the moon princess about how he felt about her earlier when he still had the chance.Shaking his head he secorted the princess's to the palace._

Waking up from a cold sweat, Harry woke up. Looking around, all the boys in his dorm were gone, except one, his best mate for life. Shaking his head he tried to remember what he dreamed, but some how he couldn't. Either his mind didn't want to remember, or he didn't, but he did remember speaking to two people. Speaking to them as if he knew them already for so long, but How? He never met them in his life, but something about tose two people made him wonder if he ever met, and if he did why did it take this long for him to remember, well, parts of it. Shaking his head once again he got ready for his first classes. Another year at Hogwarts, what's in store for him this time?


	10. First Day of Class Part 1

First Day of Class Part !

_Morning_

Outside school grounds, birds are chirping, the sun rising up, shining its rays on the wizardy school. All is peaceful... until a loud shriek was heard, making the school tremble, and shake. Coming into view, the camera zooms into the school, closer and closer, a window appears, the camera comes closer too. Finally, we see a silvery blonde girl sprawled on the floor with swirls on her eyes, hair spread in different directions, and her pale face red, with three scratches, starting to the top of her forehead down to her chin. A black cat sits on her bed, looking at the girl with an angered look. jumping off from the bed the cat stands next to the the moon child.

"Serena," the cat Luna said angerly, "This wouldn't have happened if you had waken up when I

asked you to. I'm sorry I had to scratch you, but it was the only way you'll wake up, and help you not to be late for your FIRST DAY OF CLASSES. ESPECIALLY SINCE YOUR NEW HERE. You need to make a good impression of yourself, and please if you can don't fall, or be a kluzts."

"But LUNNNAAA," wailed a tearful Serena, whom stood up after Luna's speech, and started putting on her school robes, "You could have done it without the violence. Anyway I can't believe I still need to wear uniforms again. First I got used to Juban's High uniform, whiched I liked, and had an eye on for a while, but after a while I got bored. Now I have to wear a uniform, with the skirt too high to my knees, and the blouse is too tight on me, and whats the deal with these big sweaters, anyway?"

"For the 50th time, It's not a sweater Serena," said a tired, and annoyed Luna, whom had her head down, with an anime sweat on her head," It's a cloak it protects you from the cold. Trust me it'll help so much, the classrooms are pretty much cold, since there made of stones."

'OH WOW!!!" screamed Serena eyeing the Gryffindor badges," It has a picture of a lion. I don't remember getting this at Madam Malkin's Robes."

"That's because, since you were sorted into Gryffindor, you got the badge of the Gryffindor symbolizing your house, they're placed magically after you get sorted. I'm sorry about the school robes, but we were in a hurry to get to Hogwarts on time we just simply didn't have time to try, and see if they fitted you well, but at least they fit. Don't worry Serena you look fine. Now if your ready, we can go down to the Great Hall, and get some breakfast before class starts." Luna said crawling into Serena's bag.

"OH I'm sooooo hungry," wailed Serena while rubbing her rumbling stomach, " Oh... you're coming too?" said Serena coming out from her trance, thinking about pancakes, and bacon.

"Of course," said Luna, her head peeking out from the bag, " I need to make sure you behave good, plus prevent you from getting lost as always."

"Ok, Ok, you can come, but make sure no one sees you, stay inside until I tell you." Serena knew better, not to argue with Luna unless she wants a big giant scratch in her face. Which is even worse since no one would want a pissed off talking cat near them.

Coming out from her door to her room, Serena stops, and turns around to where her pictures is.

"Hello." said the voice of the moon princess.

"Uh... Hi." said a startled and nervous Serena.

"Is there something you wish to ask me?" asked a gigling, smiling princess.

"Uhhhh... not to be rude, but how?... I mean... How..."suttered Serena.

Giggling the moon princess answered Serena's question, " I can't say much, but what I could say is this... This portrait plus the ones from your friends, were made, and desgined from your mother, and someone else close to her. She knew, that one day you'll be entered at this school. So she request for these paintings to be made, and be keeped safe until the time was right to be revealed. So you see I'm nearly a thousand years old keeped lock until finally, I'm able to come out, and see you. I'm an exact duplicate of you. With all the memories you have, but the difference is I'm not really real I'm just a portrait of whom you really are." showing the crystal to Serena, which glowed brightly, "If you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, I will." said Serena running out, and entering the Gryffindor common room, which made her cozy, and warm, but she was soon bumped by Lita whom looked tired, and sleepy.

"Lita?" asked Serena confused, and worried, "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Oh Serena" yawned a surprised Lita, " it's nothing, I'm just alittle sleepy, I'm not used to this new time zone, I'll be fine after awhile. I'm surprised your awake, usually your not the type of person to wake up, especially this early. Are you feeling ok." asked Lita putting a hand on Serena's forehead.

"Well try waking up by a ferocious talking cat, then getting a giant scratch from it." answered an angry Serena whom swatted her hand away from Lita's, and then glared at her bag.

"Oh come on Serena, don't be mad," laughed Lita, "Come on lets go down, and get a bit to eat, I bet your hungry."

"Well what are we waiting for," said Serena happily forgetting her anger instantly, " LET"S GOOOOO." grabing Lita's arm, and zoming out the common room door.

_Down at the halls of the school_

"Hey... were's the room with the food?" asked a hungry Serena.

"It's called the Great Hall Serena, don't you remember? It's down this way." pointed Lita.

"Show the waaaayyyy." sanged Serena still clutching onto Lita's arm.

_30 minutes later in the Great Hall doors._

"I thought you said you knew where it was?" said Serena glaring at Lita.

"HaHa well you see... Haha" laughed Lita nervously, smiling, eyes closed, and a hand on the back of her head, "I kind of forgot... and I thought we should retrace our steps from last night... and I guess I also remembered the parts from where we had gotten lost." laughed Lita while Serena fell anime style.

"Well at least we made it in less time than last night. " said Serena scaning the tables after recovering from her fall.

She saw Raye, and Hotaru sitting next to each other at the Slytherin table talking. Well acturally, Hotaru was giggling at Rayes direction, while Raye had steam and fire coming out her ears, and eyes. Her face red, and ready to blow up. A blonde with slick hair sat next to her, smirking, it seems he was talking to her since his mouth was moving, and after a while he put his hand on top of her from where she had it at the table. At this gesture Raye immediately snaped, she removed her hand fom under his grasps quickly, and with the same hand he had touched her, she smacked him right on the face leaving a big red mark, she then barked at him, mouth moving fastly, after a while she turned her back to him, and glared at a giggling Hotaru who couldn't stop laughing. The boy didn't take it bad since he simply rubbed his sore cheeck, smirking, and just stared at her back.

At the Ravenclaws table Serena saw Amy sitting with a pretty Asian girl with long raven hair, light pale skin, and dark brown eyes laughing, and smiling at her group of friends, and as always, Amy was reading one of her one of her medical books, not touching her plate filled with food, until she had at least finished reading a page.

The Hufflepuff table, Serena noticed, and alittle embarressed to see one of her best friends, and "twins" (as there always mistaken as twin, identical sisters by people whom don't know them well.) Mina, having shining stars, and heats, on her eyes, while drowling on a cute who sat next to her. The boy just seemed creeped out, and scared. Serena just shock her head, remembering how she used to act,the same way as Mina ,when she supposely fell in love with Andrew a older boy whom worked at her favorite arcade, and food parlor. The Crown Arcade, that's where her life changed.

And lastly her eyes landed on the front table, the professors table. Amara abd Mitchelle were smiling, and flirting as always. They must have sensed their princess staring at them, they turned their heads at her direction. Mitchelle smiled, and Amara winked at her her, then went back to flirting. Serena just smiled at two of her "gardian parents". It still felt wierd to call them her parents, since she still couldn't forget her real parents, and her only baby brother. Shaking her head from her memory she fixed her eyes at her third, and last "guardian parent", Trista. She was also busy talking to one of the professors whom had greasy black hair, he had a pointed nose, pale face (Paler than hers.), and cold dark black eyes, his robes were all black. Trista turned her head to where Serena was, winked at her, and continued to talk with the professor. he seemed annoyed at her for some reason, while Trista simply just smiled.

Lastly Serena looked at her beloved, her dream man whom was quietly eating his breakfast. He also looked up from her meal, and stared at her after a few seconds he winked at her and gave her his flirtatious smile, then he went back at his meal. Serena just blushed, that was one of her weakness with him, she could simply just melt right there in that spot. They both knew that every time she looked at her like that or gave her one of his warmest smiles, she would automatically blush, and go weak from the knees. If there weren't anyone in this rooom, she would have run up to him, and kissed him passionately, until the need of air was needed, but her day dream pooffed when she saw the nurse assistant Miss Satoishi, again trying to flirt, and hold Darien's hand, while giggling, and batting her eyes, coming closer, and closer to him. Again Serena turned red with anger. _Can't that witch learn, he's_ _my man not hers. _Serena thought, but she soon relaxed when she saw Darien removing his hand away from Miss Satoishi, and then started to talk to professor Sprout, while the nurse assistant glared, stood up and left. Smiling, giggling Serena sat next to Lita, and automatically she began to stuff herself, and at the same time talking happily to Lita, and every few minutes putting some bacon, sausages, bread, and toast into her bag.

"You better not be putting crumbs into my bag Luna." whispered Serena. All she got from a reply was a softly meow.

"Hello," said a soft feminine voice next to them. Both girls turned their heads and saw a girl with bushy light brown hair, chocolate warm brown eyes, light skin, wearing the some robes as them, smiling at them. "I'm Hermoine Granger. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello." both girls said politely.

"Ello," said a boy in front of Hermoine, he had firey, redish, hair, soft blue eyes, and light pale skin. Name's Ronald Weasley, but everyone calls me Ron." he said smiling.

"Hi." said both girls again.

"Hello, and I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to see you again Serena." he said ( who sat next to Ron.) looking at Serena, and smiling trying to be polite, while trying to figure out why she had seemed so familiar since he first saw her.

"Hi I'm Kino, Lita, and I guess... Harry you've all ready met Tsukino, Serena." said Lita looking at Serena with a -what-does-he-mean-by-again?- look. Serena just smiled nerviously at Lita.

"I'm glad your in Gryffindor. If you need any help in finding your classes, or show you around the school I'm happy to accompany and show you around." said an excited Hermoine.

"Thanks that will be great. You don't believe how many times we've gotten lost sinc last night." smiled Serena while bowing her head.

"Were did you come from?" asked Ron, who had a mouthful of food in his mouth while Hermoine just shocked her head, closing her eyes in embarresstment.

"Oh we're from Azuban Juban in Tokyo." said Lita taking a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"You don't look Japanese?" said Ron confused.

"RON!" barked an angry, and embarressed Hermoine. Both Lita, and Serena had nervous smiles, and anime sweat drops.

"Sorry, Ron can be sometimes rude." blushed Hermoine.

It's ok. Not everyone who's born and raised with japanese parents are suppose to look japanese. Everone is different in every way. I don't think we all have to look the same. We just are." shrugged Lita smiling.

"Well... why don't I go and just pick up our schedules. I'll be right back." Hermoine said standing up, and heading out the door.

So what do you think of Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"It's great," said Serena cheerfully, "I've never had a school like this, never knew how big, and gorgeous this place is."

"I know I couldn't believe it either." said Harry looking around the room, and thinking how he got here, and how his life changed six years ago.

"So is it true? That where you live there's a group of superheros that are girls who protects people from monsters?" Ron said trying not to sound like he does knows them, or be to happy about it. " I heard dad's trying to find them to help us, but he hasn't had luck." (When Ron first found out about them, he instantly fell in love with them. They were more fasinated than Victor Krum.)

"Well... uh." gulped Serena, almost chocking on her juice.

"It's true!" said a voice behind the two shocked girls, turning around they came face with a excited Hermoine, whom had their schedules on her hands. "I've heard about them when I went to Tokyo for the summer."

"Why didn't you tell us you went there?" asked Ron angryly.

"I did, but you were too busy talking about quibitch. So I just gave up." said Hermoine while handing the papers to them. "As I was saying, they call themselves the Sailor Scouts. They have different powers than us. We use wands to fight, but they use wandless magic."

"Wicked." muttered Ron who knew about it, but still acted like he didn't. He wanted to know anything about them. _maybe Hermoine knows more than me._ thought Ron. "They use wandless magic?"

"Uh... yeah... they do." stuttered serena.

"Did you ever met them?" Ron said getting alittle too excited.

"Well... yes... yes I have. I was saved countless times by them. Especially by Sailor Jupiter." said Serena looking at Lita with a smirk. Lita simply smiled and blushed.

"Why is Jupiter called by a planet?" asked Harry who finally spoke. He didn't want to tell them he knew nothing about them, so he kept quiet the whole time.

"That's because each girl has their powers by each of the planets of the solar system... I don't know much since I've stayed in Tokyo for a couple of days," Hermoine said alittle disapointed, "But I'll go to the library before dinner, and find out more about them. They were given these extrodinary powers to help, and protcet people from danger. There's nine girl in total, and a masked man who appears, and helps them fight monsters called youmas. I don't know what youmas are, but I'll find out about them too. Basically that's all I know." sighed Hermoine disapointed.

"So there's ten in total, but there's only nine planets?" asked Harry confused.

"I don't know." asked Hermoine puzzled.

"Well you see," said Lita finally getting over her shocked, nervously she answered, "The tenth scout comes from the moon. She has the powers of that planet. She's also the leader of the group, her name's Sailor moon champion of love, and justice." said Lita grinning at Serena, while she blushed. " they're ordinary teenage girls that have powers from the moon ,and planets protecting and keeping peace on earth."

" Well enough of the topic, I got your schedules. Serena, Lita you both have the same classes since this is your first year, You didn't take the owls last year at your muggle school,so Proffesor McGonagall wants to know what level of magic your in so she assigned you these schedule, and since you've never learned about flying lessons, your to take it with the first years, but the rest of the classes your'll be in the same year as us. You got three classes are with us, one with the boys, two with me, and one with each other. Boys are you got three with us, one with the girls, and one with each other. I have Arithmancy last, you four don't." said Hermoine looking at the papers, then handing them back.

Serena and Lita both looked at their classes which read:

Monday

-Double Potions: Snape

-Break

-History of Magic: Kaioh

-Lunch

-Divination: Trelawney

-Double Defense Against the Dark Arts: Meioh

-Dinner

Tuesday

-Double Charms: Flitwick

-Break

-Double Transfiguration: McGonagall

-Lunch

-Care of Magical Creatures: Hagrid

-Herbology: Sprout

-Dinner

Wednesday

-Care of Magical Creatures: Hagrid

-Break

-Muggle Studies: Shields

-Lunch

-Flying Lessons: Tenoh

-Music: Kaioh

-Dinner

-Astronomy: Sinistra

Thursday

-Muggle Studies: Shields

-Break

Double Potions: Snape

-Lunch

-Flying Lessons: Tenoh

-Music: Kaioh

-Dinner

-Double Defense Against the Dark Arts: Meioh

Friday

-Ancient Runes: Babbling

-Break

-Flying Lessons: Tenoh

-Lunch

-Muggle Studies: Shields

-Double Defense Against the Dark Arts: Meioh

-Dinner

Saturdays and Sundays are off days

Reminder: June: finals (exams)

"Wow, we almost have every class with Amara, Mitchelle, Trista, and Darien." whispered Lita to Serena.

"Yeah, I get to see Darien almost everyday." whispered back a dreamy Serena with hearts on her eyes.

"Yeah, so maybe now you'll pay attention in classes, and you won't fall asleep during class time." whispered Lita.

"Lets go right now, and show you around the school to make you feel more comfortable." suggested Hermoine, standing up.

As the five new friends began to exit the Great Hall, Harry stopped Serena.

"Hey Serena... If you ever need some help with your homework, I'm happy to help you catch up" smiled a blushing Harry.

"Sure, Thanks." smiled Serena relieved, joining Lita and Hermoine, whom were up in the front chatting.While Ron and Harry were in the back, every few minutes listening, or joining their conversation.


	11. First Day of Class Part 2

First Day of Class part 2

20 minutes later, down the halls.

"Wow, I didn't know how big this school really is." said Serena nibbling on an apple, and looking around all the moving portraits, that ither waved or bowed at the group, as they walked to their first class.

"Yeah, and best of all you have a nice view of all the landscapes." said Lita.

"It is, but I still don't know why you and your friends got sorted so late, you should have been accepted since your first year." said Hermoine, while opening the door to their first class, and entering.

"We didn't know we had magic, we barely found out we did once we were fourteen, but we got trained how to control our magic thanks to two very close friends of ours." said Lita scraching her head and smiling.

"But still you found out you were witches, so why didn't you get accepted then." said Hermoine putting her hand to her chin in wonder, trying to figure out this puzzle.

" Well," said Ron shrugging, " maybe your letters got lost from a stupid owl."then he remembered a certain owl whom always tripped or smack on a wall, or window trying to deliver his mail.

"Ron stop be so silly." glared Hermoine.

"So how did you two meet?" said Harry who tried to change the subject before a fight was about to occur, sat next to Serena, Lita sat on the other side of her, while Ron and Hermoine sat behind them.

"Well both of us, and our other friends met when we first found out we were different from other people and...," said Serena trying not to give away to much information. "I met Lita when I had accidentally bumped into two mean guys who started bullying me, and getting me creeped out. I tried to apologized to them for bumping one of the guys but they didn't accepted my apology and instead wanted to give me a lesson. Just before they got too close Lita stepped in and defended me, she knocked them off their feet." said Serena smiling up at a blushing Lita.

"Well I just can't stand bullies who think they could step on anyone they want." said Lita punching her hands together, "Someone needs to give them a lesson on politness."

"Later during school," continued Serena, "I found out by the school geek named Melvin that the reason why Lita had transfered to my school was because she had gotten into too many fights and others were telling me these fake rumors,and stories about how she had karate chopped a teacher for giving her detention. They told me to stay away from her or I would get hurt, but I just didn't believe anything they said. So to prove them wrong I walked up to her during lunch and introduced myself and to their surprised she did the same, but... the real reason I went up to her was because... ok... at first I snucked behind her and hid behind a bush, and... but ... I got so nervous to talk to her I just stayed hidden and tried to figure out a way to get near her without getting too suspicious ... but then I saw something I just couldn't... well help myself but talk to her suddenly." said Serena getting alittle nervous and red.

"What was it?" asked Ron eagerly.

"I saw she had food." said Serena who smiled and had an anime sweet drop, the others had one too. "After that we, and the other girls became best friends ever since."

"Wow even though they told you not to get involved with Lita, you went ahead, and even became friends with her?" asked Ron surprised and astonished.

"Well, everyone has their own story to tell ither good or bad, I just don't judge people that easily. They could be mean from the ouside, treat others bad, say rude things to them, and I'll still wouldn't think of them as a bad person.I don't care what or who they are, If they have a bad reputation, or not accepted. I think it's a person choice to be who they are, good or bad. It's their choice of what path they want to lead and become. I always believe in my heart that everyone who has a heart, and could live, and breathe is good. Some people are nice and good while others aren't too good, but they are just deep down inside. Sometimes their considered bad, whom don't have feelings, but I believe they do, they or others just don't want to believe it. In some cases the person who treats others bad or aren't good have a reason why they aren't good. It could be their childhood life, how they were treated, taught and raised by their parents, relatives, or close friends of theirs, but they aren't and never born in that way.In that situation the kid becomes cold, cruel, only thinking bad, and thus they grow up as an uncaring adult, along the way they lose thier goodness. That's why I didn't judge Lita, something inside of me told me she wasn't as what others believed she was, and I'm glad I followed my conscious because in the end I was able to have such a great friend. In fact, that's how I meet and became friends with the other girls same situation, same problem, but I followed my heart." said Serena remembering from the time she became Sailor Moon, from all her battles, to now.

" What do you mean that the girls had the same situation as Lita?" asked Harry.

" Well... when I met Amy, the girl from Ravenclaw, she was considered as a bookworm, straight A, snobbish girl who never socialized with anyone, you would always see her alone in a corner with a book in her hand. She turned out to be a really super cool girl,but they were right about one thing she really is a bookworm who studies 24/7, a real brainiac, sweet, gentle but thats why she's special and unique. She helps you out if your stuck in a homework assignment. Since I'm not a smart, and clever person I always go up to her for help, and she glady accepts. Boy is she really helpful and useful to me and the girls. She's often the only one who gets embarrassed when our group have our dull-witty moments.When she does has free time on her hands she spends it studying. She loves to read, and dreams of becoming a doctor lust like her mother. She has great appreciation for art as well as science, and math, even enjoys pop culture and romance novels though she's usually embarrassed to admit it.She puts out the fire when me and Raye fight with her intelligent, smart icy ways.After I met Amy, I met Raye she's the one who was put in Slytherin...hmmm... what can I say about her... well..." wondered Serena.

" She was considered a weird, girl... but she's not bad she's friendly and nice, ambitious, and longs to one day become a singer, model, and voice actress, oh and also composes all her songs for school festivals, she has two black crows who live with her named Phobos and Deimos. People always thought it was weird that she always played with them and talked to them, but she isn't crazy, she's actually a psythic, can pridict stuff, read the fire, give you good luck charms, and she's also a shrine maiden at her grandfathers temple called the Hikawa Shrine. Oh yeah she can be a little too hotheaded, and a pain, we argue and tease each other all the time, but in a strange way it gets us closer. Sort of like, in a way, our way of us communicating to each other.Without her I wouldn't be able be here right now. I need her even, her fiery spirit.

Next is my little firefly Hotaru, she's also put into Slytherin with Raye. She may look young, but she has a wise and grown up air. She's not like other girls her age, she's more of an adult, but she's still childish. She loves to play games, hates milk, but loves world history, she's also a happy, cute, and friendly little girl to be around with, she tends to be shy and quiet around people she doesn't know very well, but that all changes after she gets to know them well.Hotaru really wants to day one become a nurse, she's really good at treating injuries. She's important to us because although she's not a healthy girl, and frail she's funny. She gives life to our group, and helps us when we need her healing abilities.

Next is Mina, she was put in Hufflepuff. She's almost like me, we look almost look like twins but we have almost the same but different personalities. She loves reading comic books like me, boy crazy... well I used to be like that too," said Serena with an animesweat drop on top of her head," but then I got over it, she loves to act and model and would like to become one in the future,she's also a really goofy, and excited girl and she loves romance. You can almost call her cupid or as we love to call her the soldier of love. She loves to play matchmaker. She's sweet, and athletic one of her greatest loves is volleyball. She also cheerful, and loves to help when it comes to love, so in a way she's also useful in our group especially in our love life.

Lastly we have Lita whom you know. She's smart, gentle, great with making sweets, great cook and house cleaner, her most closely held dream is to marry young and own a cake and flower shop. She's especially a wonderful martial arts girl. When we need help in a sticky situation her matial instincts kick in." at this statement Lita started to blush and grow red in the face. " Oh yeah and I also have three other great friends that I met a few years back. One's a bit too stubborn, and overprotective,but a great athlete, plays the piano so awsome,a great waltz dancer,a teaser, and loves to race, you could say she's one with the wind. The other is a calm,elagent, serene person,sophisticated, capable of sharp anger, and sometimes cold, but she's also polite,plays the violin so beautifully no doubt skillful in the art and music section, makes beautiful paintings, and a fantastic swimmer. The only one who can keep up with her in swimming is Amy. You could say she's one with the ocean and inseparable with the wind. The third one has a great fashion style,designs her own clothes,a bit of a mysterious person, cold, and impersonal, but boy can she be fun to be around.In a way,she can tell the past, present, and future by her unique personality." said Serena with a huge and happy smile, so proud and lucky to have freinds as them so loyal and dedecated with their duties."

"Now it's Serenas turn," said Lita with a twinkle smile, " she's funny, lazy,a crybaby, spends her time eating, playing video games, and reading comics. Her dream is to become a bride, but with all her bad habits she's a true, genuine friend who always has your back. She really does have a pure heart one that shines so strong.She's one who never judges people and she's like a leader to our group whom we really apreciate and respect so much. She changed us all on how we see life and ourselves withput realizing it. Without her our group wouldn't be like how we are right now."

"Wow Serena you have such a great heart, I can tell you believe in others and yourself so much. I sometimes forget that and I can get mean and judge people bad. I was just like them, judged as a know-it-all bookworm, people thought I was to stuck up, and I guess they still think of me like that, but after I met Ron and Harry I didn't care what people said about me anymore." said Hermoine getting alittle teary. " From know on I'll be less judgemental and more respectful."Serena smiled getting teary too, Lita nodded turning to Serena, knowing by experience how by one look at Serena and being near her for awhile could warm a heart, even a cold one. While the boys rolled their eyes getting too uncomfortable with the teary girls with their wierd emotions.

During their moment of silence the door opened revealing the rest of the students filling in the empty seats chatting with their friends, and as always the Slytheirns and Gryffindors separted from each. Trying to be far away from eachother as far as they can. So all the Slytherins were in one side of the class while the Gryffindors were in the other side.

"I can't believe we have the Slytherins for potions again this year." moaned a depressed Ron.

"Oh stop your whinning Ron you of all people know why. You should already be used to it by now. So stop complaining and be quiet!" hissed Hermoine at Ron.

"No I don't know why we do, please clariffy it for me!" hissed Ron back.

"Because that's how it's been all these years. Doesn't it give you a feeling to prove the Slytherins we could do better than them in class!? That we can also teach them to be a better smart pupil!?"

"Nope not at all, in fact it gives me a headache, and it pisses me off that in this class they could get away with anything, I bet they could also get away with murder in here. You know that Snape treats them as gods and us as dogs!"

" I swear you complain more as a baby than as a teenager!"

"And you complain as..." but Ron wasn't able to finish his sentences for Harry had lend over and covered Ron's mouth with his hands stopping him before it was to late and would have pissed Hermoine off.

" You two just clam down and shush before you make a scene." scowled Harry already feed up with their fights since yesturday morning at breakfast.

"Fine I will since I have more control of myself and I'm more civilized." said hermoine with pride in her voice.

"Hey Raye over here!" yelled Lita seeing Raye enter the room.

"Hey Lita! Hey meatball head! Wow I'm surprised you made it to class this time meatball head." smirked Raye with her hands at her hips who stood facing Serena at her desk.

" That's because someone very rude and mean woke me up early and made sure I was up." glared Serena while looking at her bag that layed next to her on the floor.

"I was shocked too. I thought I was dreaming!" bursted a laughing Lita.

"Is she one of your friends from Japan?" asked Ron while looking at Raye, turning red as a tomatoe.

"Of course," smiled Serena , "This is Raye Hino, one of my best friends. Raye this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermoine Granger."

"Nice to meet you," said Raye giving a formal bow, " Well I'll see you around Lita, meatball head."giving a smirk to Serena and a wave to the group heading to the back tables. The minute she sat down a blonde boy sat next to her giving her one of his charming smiles while she gave one of her glaring stares at him.

"My names not meatball head!" cried Serena.

" Don't cry Serena she was just joking like she always does, don't let it bug you." said Lita trying to calm down a crying Serena before she makes a huge scene.

" She seems nice to be in Slytherin though." said Hermoine looking at the crying blonde in tears and the brunette whom had a nervous expression on her face.

" She reallly is. I guess she was put in their because of her mild temper." shrugged Lita trying desperately to calm her friend down but with no use.

" Your right the sorting hat puts the students in Slytherin either for having or wanting power, a bad auora, their mood, or sometimes their put there because they want to be."

"Well Raye's a nice sweet person once you get past her hotheaded ways, but she's super cool once you spend time with her. Please Serena calm down your hair is perfectly fine." said Lita turning to Serena who continued to cry. (knowing Serena for a few years know, Lita knew that those tears were Serena fake tears that she always cried, just like a kid who will cry to get something, to get comforted, or their act as "being" hurt. For those whom didn't know her well they thought of it as real tears.)

As the little scene was still going on Harry tried to find a way for the blonde to get distracted, just enough to make her stop crying. "Say Serena," asked Harry, "How come Raye calls you meatball head? just out of curiosity."

At this Serena did stop crying and turned her head to Harry with a puzzled expression. Then after realyzing what he said she pointed one of the fingers up to her hair where one of her buns stood in place giving a little sniff. "Two words. My hair."

"Now that you mention it," said Ron looking up at the two buns," It does look like a pair of meatballs."

Serena growled, steam came out of her ears, and her face turned red as she looked straight ahead trying not to look at him."No. It. Doesn't." she said, gritting her teeth together real tight while Lita had an anime sweat drop over her head smiling trying not to giggle.

"RON!" cried Hermoine looking at Ron with anger," One more word from you, and I'll not help you with your homework assignments." at this comment Ron looked at Harry giving him a look that asked to be backed up, but with no prevail for Harry just shocked his head while chuckling softly making Ron give him a glare. "I'm terribly sorry Serena, Ron can sometimes be an idiot and a handful. Ignore his comment, your hair looks lovely I wish I had hair like yours. Long and shiny and beautiful." she said looking at Serena embarressed about Rons slip of tongue and about her bold statement.

"It's alright. I guess I should already be used to it by now." smiled Serena.

Suddenly the door bursts opened wide, with a loud BOOM making the whole room go silient. A pale man in his thirties, wearing pale black robes, greasy black messy hair, cold black eyes, and a pointed nose came swishing in without a word.

" Quiet," he said with an icy, cold, dead voice "There won't be no talking in my class or joking around in my presence."

The whole room was quiet as a mouse no noise or sound could be heard.

"It seems there are some of you whom made it this far have good talent, while others just had plan luck on them." he said looking at Harry's direction giving him his coldly stare making Harry angry with fury who tried desperately not to show that the last statement affected him.

"Once again another year of Hogwarts... and it seems that we have new students joining us this year." he said looking at the three new girls.

"For those who don't know I'm proffessor Snapes your potions professor for the year. In this class I expect you to listen well, pay attention, follow every directions, and try not to cause trouble." said Professor Snape, again looking at Harry with a look of hatred and disgust in his cold black eyes. " For your first class assignment I want you to be ither in pairs of twos

or threes to work on this potion." going up in front of his desk and a brush at his robes he continued.

"Does anyone know what you get when you add Scurvy-grass, Lovage, and Sneezewort together?"

Instantly Hermoines hand shot up as always with anxious, Ron instantly rolled his eyes as always too when Hermoine gets into her crazy, determination, and eager moods.

"Miss... Tsukino?" spoked Snape looking at his student rollsheet, then looking at the young frightful blonde who stood a few meters away from him looking at her with a distaste look.

"Ummm..."said Serena looking nervous," I think it's called Befuddlement Draught sir."

"Correct. Now tell me what's the cause of this potion?"

" Ummm I think it causes the drinker to become fuddled, or confused sir."

"Hmmm correct unfortunately" said Snape getting alittle disappointed and mad for he couldn't take any points off.

Serena sighed with relief thanking Selene that all that studying and practicing spells, and concoctions with Trista and the girls (almost with everything needed to be learned before going to hogwarts, hoping not to be too far behind with this new kind of magic) at the last minute really did paid off.

" The directions that you'll need to make Befuddlement Draught are on the board." instantly with a wave of his wand the directions appeared on the board. " Well what are you waiting?! Get to work!" yelled Snape getting alittle annoyed and then retreating to his desk.

The room was then filled with soft noises, as chairs got placed and pushed in different places, students pairing up, and ingredients getting collected and started.

" Do you and Lita want to be my partner?" asked Harry looking at Serena nervously not being used to talk with girls suddenly and boldly other than Hermoine and Ron's little sister Ginny.

"Sure we loved to." smiled Serena turning to Lita, she had missed the chanced to see a certain green eye boy that had blush the second she had looked at him.

"Though I should tell you I'm not good at in this department Hermoine is. She's usually the one who does all the work while me and Ron just look." said Harry shyly.

"That's fine. In facted Lita and I don't know much about this ither." laughed Serena nervously with an animesweat drop on her head.

" Yeah we're still new at this stuff, and getting used to it." said Lita as she started cutting, slicing and dicing dumping the ingredients into the big smokey cauldren.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin side

Raye wasn't having a good time or having a good mood, barely beginning her assignment.

"Will you leave me alone already?!" hissed Raye glaring at the blonde boy next to her who for the last fifteen minutes tried to flirt with her.

"Why?" smirked the boy at her.

"Draco Malfoy if you don't leave me alone I'll ither make you, or hex you." glared Raye angerly already annoyed and irritated.

"But I love the company much more since I have such beauty as you by my side."

"Well get this in your head. I'm not interested in you, nor will I ever be so just leave me be." said Raye sharply at Draco while working on her assignment.

"Well I can't help myself being attreactive to a beautiful creature. Plus we are basically partners so we do need to talk and be close to one another." said Draco seductively putting his left hand on one of Rayes knee. Instantly she swatted his hand from her knee. With a quick glare and a few warnings she turned away from him and concentrated on her project.Once in a while she'll have to slap, glare, hissed, tell warnings and insults to Draco whom got too close or spoke to her in a flirtatious way.

After a few minutes of quiet and tranquility, a big explosion in the room was heard coming from one certain group of Gryffindors whos cauldron had exploded and a shout of "LONGBOTTOM NEVER LEAVE YOU MATERIALS UNATTENDED OR PUT TO MUCH EYE OF NEWTS ONTO THE CAULDRON AND NEVER PUT YOUR INGREDIENTS TOO CLOSE TO THE FIRE. CLEAN THIS MESS UP NOW!" and the boy that was called instantly fainted with a loud THUMP on the floor.

_And so in potions class we have our main favorite characters paired in groups as shown: Lita/Serena/Harry, Hermoine/Ron and Raye/Draco._

_and so begins the first day of class for our Sailor Scouts at hogwarts and the beginning of new friendships and crushes and more. Stay tune to the next chapter : )_


	12. Fights, Fights, and More Fights

Fight and More Fights

The scene changes and we once again see the gang ( Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Serena, and Lita) coming out of potions class. Chatting happily with one another. They decided to go outside to get to know each other a little bit more and they also asked the other young sailor scouts to join them as well. (They had all bumped into each other coming from their classes.) Amy shyly accepted with a shy smile and a nod, Mina cheerfully with excitment in her eyes accepted, and Raye and Hotaru had also agreed with just a polite nod. So now we see the whole group, the Golden Trio and the Sailor Scouts sitting under a tall, old maple tree, in a circle, sharing jokes, stories about each other, and snacks that Serena had kept inside her big, full bag, (that kepted moving once in a while) which she was going to munch on during class, and so now we'll hear on their conversation:

"What a great idea," said Lita who was lying on her back on the cool green grass soaking in the warm sun, "I could just stay like this all day long."

"It sure is a perfect place and scenary and a perfect way to spend it with the people you love and care about." said Mina (who sat next to Lita)cheerfully, already trying to think about which boys from her house should she bring to this spot.

Looking around the scenary we see the most beautiful flowers, all of different types (unknown to muggles too) blooming, almost as if it was bursting happily, trying to catch the morning rays. Green lushious cooling grass freshly blowing with the wind. Trees surrounding the spot as if protecting the group from danger of any intruders, and a freshly crystal clear pond layed in front of their view, shimmmering and sparkling with hapiness.While birds, fishes, and other small creatures were swimming, flying, running, and splashing around and the sun shining down, bathing the young hogwarts students with a blanket of warmth and sunny rays.

"Mina's right. It's a perfect place to have a peace and calming mood. It's so soothing that it's a great and perfect opportunity to open and read a book, study, or do your homework assignments." said Amy who was sitting next to Mina, already taking out her Arithmancy book out from her bag, beginning to read, already getting absorbed in her own little world of peace and tranquility.

Sitting next to Amy sat Raye and Hotaru. Hotaru had fallen asleep, her head rested in Rayes lap, while Raye strocked her short black hair gentlely. "Well I'm glad I don't have to even see a certain persons face right now." said Raye getting alittle red in the face just thinking about "him", " I had to keep myself calm the entire time of potion class that I had almost put too much Scurvy-grass into the cauldron, but luckily I was able to stop myself from ruining the potion. I was alittle surprised that Meatball Dork wasn't asleep or late in her first day of class. I was also shocked that she didn't mess up her potion. I thought for sure that we were going to have a big explosion in her direction." smirked Raye at Serena who sat next to her.

"Grrr," growled Serena looking at Raye in the face with anger in her eyes, " Your so mean to me! Lita was there to correct me every so often and Harry too," calming down a bit, "but I'm not going to argue with you because," raising her voice toward Raye, " I'M MORE MATURE THAN YOU!!" she yelled and stucking her tongue out.

Raye stuck hers out as well, "YEAH RIGHT!" yelled Raye, " the only thing your good at is stuffing yourself with sweats, whining like a 5 year old, sleeping, snooring, and reading my comic books WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!"

"Oh yeah?! what about you?! You get all crazy and googly eye when you see a cute boy in sight, get all mad for no reason, and always bully not only me but poor Chad around with chores at your grandfather's temple."

"At least Chad does listen, and actually finishes his job without crying and whining like a baby saying "It's too hard. I can't do it." like you always do when I ask you to help me just sell the good luck charms at the temple, but noooooo your always hidding in a corner reading comics, and eating away like a big pig!"

"That was the old me! Now I'm going to do better!"

"Yeah I wonder how long that'll take!"

"Your just jealous that I'll do better than you!"

"As if you'll quit after a few days!"

"Your'll see I'll be more mature THAN YOUUU!!" yelled Serena sticking out her tongue to Raye.

"Whatever! You mature THAN ME?? I'll like to see that!!" yelled Raye back, also sticking her tongue out as well.

As always they had once again their famous tongue wars, with black background yellow lightening too and straight, curvy, yellow sparks shooting out their eyes hitting each other in the middle, and as always Lita and Mina tried to separate them holding one girl on either side. Meanwhile, the golden trio who kept quiet during the little dispute since the beginning , looked at the little scene with amusment, wonder, interest, confussion (since this was their first time seeing this) and puzzlement in their eyes. It seems and looked as if this was an all day thing for them. (as if each girl was used to it for a very long time.) Serena and Raye continued with their quarrel, Lita and Mina tried holding one girl each in their arms looking at each other with a long not-again- look and sighing shacking their heads, Hotaru still kepted on sleeping in Rayes lap while this was all happening and somehow a small smile creepted in her little soft pale face, and Amy was still in her little world not bothering to look up at the scene in front of her, her face held determination while she read, resting her left hand under her chin.

Harry who sat next to Serena, was the first to snap out of his thoughts who thought the scene was funny and and hilarious began to speak to Serena after things got settled down. "You said you all came from Japan right?" asked Harry.

"Right!" said Serena with a cheerful smile.

"So then why or how can you speak english so fluently? Did you already know how to speak it?"

"Well you see," said Serena "A friend of ours fixed our vocal cords with a proper and simple language spell before coming to hogwarts. None of us excepted Mina and Amy, really knew how to speak english, we learned it at our old muggle school, but we weren't so luck at speaking it well. I was the only one who was terrible at speaking english."

So she told the trio about the story when she and the girls got invinted to go to a old rich mans house for a house warming party, there they were confronted with people who actually talked english leaving the girls scared out of their wits. She also told them about how scared and frightened she was about trying to impress two englishmen that she met, that while she was trying to pronounce how to greet herself, she had accidentally (without looking down at the table) grabbed a glass what she thought was apple juice to calm herself down. Then she told them how she made a complete fool of herself, becuase it turned out she had dranked a glass full of strong alcohol, didn't know how alcohol really tasted like it didn't occur to her that it tasted different than regular apple juice, but since it was a rich party she thought it was a different expensive apple juice and then proceeded to tell the two gentlemen about the directions on baking a cake while she was toxicated, she told the trio (who listened with amusment) how buzzed she was and how the girls reacted when they found out what happened to her and when she nearly fainted outside the balcony.

"So they decided, so we won't have another problem like in my situation, instead of me and the girls trying to learn english they just decided to just use a simple spell, fast and easy. Mina had lived in England for a few years before coming back to Japan a few years back and was able to learn it while she stayed in England and Amy had actually took the time to learn it on her own, and she knew some english by studying it before we found out we were to come here. In fact, she was really useful and handy to us when we went to the big mansion from where I got drunk from, back home. But to make sure there weren't going to be or have any confusion, they also took the spell too. This spell lets us speak any language we want to speak, but for us to speak english, they had to take out our japanese vocal cords. So know we can't speak or understand japanese. until, we undo the spell."

"That's bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron, who sat ext to Harry, "I've never knew there was a spell for that. What's it called? If I knew about this sooner I would have used it when I had gone to Rome for my summer vacation."

"I read and learned that spell when I first came to hogwarts. It's called _Lenguaji Mortal_, an old Latin spell, and the only reason you wouldn't have known," said Hermoine getting fustrated at Ron, (she sat next to him) , " Is because you never take the time to open one of your books and try to learn them."

"The reason I don't open my books is because I don't get it. It's too hard for me to learn, all this stuff that we're learning I've never heard or seen in my life. I have trouble understanding the concepts, and you yelling at me isn't helping ither." yelled Ron.

"What do you mean you don't get it? So then you lied to me when you said you did get it?! I can't believe you Ron! I've been staying up late at nights to help you! and know I hear all that late night work was for nothing?! I could have us my free time studying, but I used it up in order to help you!! I don't know why I put up with you!! You don't study, you don't practice much, you wait at the last minute during class to learn it, and you don't even try to make an attempted! You always want my help, but when I do help you, you don't even bother to listen or pay attention to me, AND KNOW YOU TELL ME THAT I'VE WASTED MY TIME WITH YOU RONALD!! HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH!!" yelled Hermoine back.

At this last statment Ron exploded with rage, he was red from the face like a tomatoe, "Well you know what," hissing, and glaring at her with rage, and anger, " Yes it was all a waste of time. I'm glad we finally agree on something for once, I don't know why I spend my time with you. What was I thinking asking you for help. All you do is lecture me everyday like if you were my mum."

"Well then maybe you don't need my help if I only lecture and and waste your time." whispered Hermoine softly looking at Ron with regret, sadness, guilt, and shame on herself and mostly forgiveness and fear to him, her eyes getting teary, and her cheeks hot and red.

"MAYBE I DON'T!" yelled Ron not caring right now if this statement would hurt her, he was too angry and with rage inside to think.

As if her world came crushing down on her, and losing something inside of her (which she didn't know what is was) as they both stared at each other. (one looking angry with rage and the other looking hurt and injured) She finally realized she may have lost a close dear friend, slowly a small tear went down her red cheeks.

Before any of them could say more Mina decided to break the heated and slient mood.

"So how did you three meet?" trying to break the ice.

Ron slowly turned his head towards Mina, calming and cooling down, with a flush face. While Hermoine faced the other way so no eyes could see her injured face, quickly trying to wipe as many hot tears that had cascatted down her moist red cheeks.

"Well we met during our first year," said Harry looking and thanking Mina with a smile, glad that she was able to change the subject before anything else could have happened, " We basically helped each other through obsticles, little by little we became close friends getting mischievous, in trouble and simply knowing each other well, we've been friends for nearly six years now. Hermoine helps us through puzzles, she's great with spells, and looking for research, she has a great mind. Ron always does things that respond to his desires, loves candy, and loves the quidditch alot, and has a great family they're very kind and warm people. I'm always figuring things out for myself, but despite my fears, I throws myself whole-heartedly into the challenges I faces, and I lost both my parents by a evil wizard when I was a baby, and just last year I lost the only family I had left, my godfather Sirius." his voice going low, with trembling lips, and trying to not let any tears come out.

"I know how it feels to lose the ones you love and care about" said Serena taking his hand and giving him a understanding smile and a gentle squeeze of the hand, which he in return gaved back. " but here you are, strong, great spirit and alive. I'm sure your family will be proud of you on your accomplishments and what man you turned out to be."

"Thanks Serena." he said as she let go of his hand and began to eat once again.

While everone was busy either talking, eating, or laughing, Ron got up and took an empty seat in between of Mina and Amy and turned to Amy who still had her eyes on her book, "Say Amy, Serena says your a great tutor, helping them with their homework, and their exams is that right?" with hope in his eyes.

"Umm...," said a surprised Amy, facing Ron shyly, turning red. She had looked up from her book after hearing her name. "I don't know if I'm that good. I mean I still have alot to learn about spells, hexes, charms, ect. I'm far behind in everything that I'll just slow you down and get bad marks. I don't think I'll be a good tutor for you Mr. Weasley."

"Please call me Ron, I know you could help me. You were put in Ravenclaw for a reason, so would you help me?"

"Umm.. if you're sure you want my help then... I'll gladly help you. We could meet every four days a week before dinner until you improve. I can't help you the whole week since I'm also way behind on my work myself, but I don't have alot of homework today so if you'll like we could start tonight. Does tonight sound great for you? or we could resched..."

"No no it's sounds great. Tonight it is, thank you Amy" said Ron smiling to her, this made Amy smile shyly too, immediately she returned to her book, while Ron still kept smiling and staring ar Amy as she read. Meanwhile, Hermoine who watched the entire scene (Amy blushing red, and Ron looking at Amy smiling and turning alittle red himself) looked at both of them with sadness, and anger in her eyes, grinding her teeth.

"HARRY! RON! HERMOINE!" yelled a strong voice.

Hearing their names being called, the trio and the scouts looked to where the owner of the voice was. Near the pond just a few yards away from them stood a big, tall, giant beareded man, with a big grey coat covering his entire body, brown frizzy, shaby hair and beared, and soft, gentle, kind brown eyes, slightly pale, and a round face and body.

"HAGRID!" yelled the golden trio, as they got up and ran to him leaving the girls behind so they could talk privately, and for the trio as well.

"It's great to see you Hagrig." said Harry with excitment.

"It's great to see you too. My how much you three have grown more over the summer." said Hagris looking at the trio with joy. ( Ron grew his hair a bit more, and has gotten a bit taller, Harry a few inches behind from Ron, he also grew his hair a bit more too, and Hermoine having her hair short to her shoulders and less frizz than before but with some few waves, and had grown alittle bit tall but not too much since she was still shorter from the boys.)

"I can't wait to attend your class again. I've been looking forward to it," said Ron, " You're really good at teaching."

"Well thank you, I try my best. So..." Hagrid said, " It looks like you three are friends with the exchanged students, am I right?" looking at the group of girls that were huddled in a circle laughing.

"Oh yes we are, we meet them this morning. They're really lovely girls, they been telling us stories about their old school, teachers, places they hanged out, and about themselfs, it's really funny hearing about what occurs to each of them." said Hermoine, already telling Hagrid in details about what each girl is like and some of their stories. Hagrid listened happily at the energetic bruenette, Ron just rolled his eyes, but once in a while he would also join the conversation as well. While Harry's eyes and mind roamed from their discussion to the group of girls a few yards away who were still ither laughing, sleeping, reading, or talking to one another. Instantly, his eyes landing on Serena who was laughing so hard with Mina.

He couldn't recall why she felt so familar when he barely met her, yet he felt as if he had met her for a very long time. He didn't know why his stomach had started acting up when she had layed her hand on top of his. Suddenly, he got a dejavu from one of his dreams that he have been dreaming about lately, which have been occuring for the last couple of weeks now. The group of girls and the scenary looked alittle bit like one of his dreams, but he couldn't remember their faces, or the location. All he knew was their were a group of girls in a circle laughing surrounded in a big beautiful garden, but that was all. His eyes were still on Serena figuring out why she felt so familiar than the rest of the girls. As if knowing she was being watched, Serena turned her head to the person who was just staring at her direction. Again that dejavu came to Harry as Serena gaved him a sweet, warming smile He knew he had seen that smile and those eyes somewhere before, but How? When? and most importantly Where?

"_Where did I see those same blue gentle and warm eyes before." _wondered Harry. "_Why do her smile and eyes look as if she had always been given me that look. So familiar. Why does my scar always feel funny after I wake up from that same dream that's been haunting my mind for weeks, why am I feeling this feeling again right now? It feels as if my scar is burning on fire. I never felt this pain before, it hurts more badly than the other dreams I had. Only this dream always make me feel as if something inside of me is trying to come out, burst open as if it's trying to tell me something. But why? What is it? What is this burning sensation in my scar? Why right now as I'm looking at her and when she had a hold of my hand a while back." _While he was thinking this, his fingers went automatically up to his scar, still keeping his eyes on Serenawho had gone back to her friends and once again laughing at Mina who had an angry look ( she was glaring at her bag.)

"Harry?! Harry?!" yelled a voice next to him.

"What?" he asked, facing the owner's voice.

"We've been trying to talk to you and get your attention for the past 5 minutes now, but you didn't respond until just now." said a concern Hermoine, Are you alright? Is it hurting?" looking up to where his fingers rested.

"I'm fine just thinking about Sirius." lied Harry, but once thinking about Sirus, it made him depressed and sad. " Hang on... Where's Hagris?" trying to change the subject. Looking around, he tried to find the big, jolly man he cared so much.

"Gone, had to go to Hogsmeade to pick something up for Professor McGonagall." said Ron.

"Oh"

"Are you sure you're alright? I know your still gloomed and feel low over Sirius death, but you couldn't do anything about it, it wasn't your fault."

"I know Ron, but I still feel responsible about it. He could stilll be here, with me, alive. If it weren't for my irresponsible actions Sirius would have still been alive, writing letters to me, hiding from Azkaban. Instead he's dead, lost inside the vail, not even knowing where he is." said Harry getting angry and disgusted about himself. He still wasn't over his godfathers death, talking about it wasn't making things good and right. In fact, it was getting things worse.

"Listen Harry. We're your friends, we're just worried about you, and we're just trying to help you get back to your normal self again. You don't eat much, your always quiet, you only talk for a bit and then you go quiet again, your distance from us, your not happy and cheerful like you used to be, and lately you've been starring off into space." said Hermoine giving him a sad, worried look.

"Don't be worried I'm fine. So just drop it. Got it?" asked Harry getting alittle annoyed and fustrated.

"We're only trying to help"

"THEN DON'T!!"

Both Hermoine and Ron had an injured expression on their face, both not able to speak. Harry on the other hand didn't see the look on his friends face. He had so much anger, rage and fustration bottled up inside of him right now that he didn't see their look, but before Harry could say more the girls interupted him, running up to the trio in such a rush, with their faces flushed and out of air, and one sleepy dark headed girl who barely woke up and was rubbing her small tired eyes.

"Hey you three we better hurry up and go back inside. Our next class is about to begin in 10 minutes. We better hurry up before we're late." announced Mina getting her oxygen back.

"Yeah you don't want to be running up to your class like a crazy maniac like meatball head always does in the mornings." said Raye pointing her thumb to Serena.

"Hey! I don't run like a crazy person!" yelled Serena to Raye.

"Of course you don't." smirked Raye rolling her eyes giving her a yeah-right.-I-don't-believe-you look.

"WHY YOU!!"

"Come on guys break it up or we're definitely going to be late." said Lita already walking ahead, but not before grabbing Serena (before things got heated up again) who was looking at Raye with murderous eyes.

So now we see the group heading up into the school where they split apart in the halls. Making promises of meeting in the Great Hall for lunch so they could go back to their spot.


	13. A Past Story

A Past Story

Once again we see our sailor scouts ( Serena, Lita, and Mina since she has this class as well) with the golden trio ( Harry, Ron, and Hermoine) sitting down with the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. (It seems as these two houses do get along well, for this class had a good calming atmosphere of peace and friendlyness and were mixed together.) We see the students sitting in pairs of two's in each table. Seated on the middle row is Serena and Lita talking happily with eachother, seated next to them on their left side is Hermoine and Mina whom were talking excited as well. ( Since they meet during their break and gotten along well, they decided to sit together and know eachother alittle bit more.)

" So how do you like Hogwarts so far Miss Aino." asked Hermoine.

"I'm having a great time here meeting new people and friends. It's been so long since I've came to England that I didn't realized how much I missed it until now, and please no need for formalities call me Mina Miss Granger." replied Mina with happiness and contempt in her eyes.

" You can call me Hermoine as well. Sorry, I read in japanese culture that you call people by their last names... unless your close to them. I didn't want to be rude or anything... I beg your pardon Mina." said Hermoine feeling ashamed and embarrassed, her cheeks turning alittle red.

Giggling with enjoyment Mina replied, " It's okay, it's true, we do call people by their last names, but we're already freinds so their's no need to be formal Hermoine."

"Your right," said Hermoine giggling as well, " so Mina, not to be rude or nosy, but Serena said that before you meet the girls you were here for a couple of years, what made you come to England for a few years before going back to Japan?" drying away tears with her hands, from which were coming out from her eyes by laughing too much.

Instantly, Mina's cheerful face fell down sadly as her eyes became watery with tears, head down, and eyes fixed down towards her desk.

Seeing Mina's mood change, Hermoine tried quickly to apologized feeling worried and ashamed of herself , "I'm so sorry Mina... I didn't mean to... Oh I should have just kepted my mouth shut... I had no right to be so nosy..."

"It's alright," Looking up at Hermoine, Mina once again became her cheerful self, " I just got emotional thinking about some friends I have here, I haven't seen them in a long time now. " trying to hide the real reason she had gotten sad about, " I came here a few years back beacuase I had gotten a letter telling me about a great program they had here in England but would take a few years to accomplish. Seeing it would be a great opportunity for me to experience another culture, language and environment I arranged it with my parents. I wasted no time and immediately came here. While I was here I meet a young women who taught me english and acted almost as a big sister to me, she let me stay with her and she offered her hospitality to me.Later on, I met another friend, a young man with whom I became good friends with and with whom helped me with my education and...and after a couple of years I finished the program... and then I came back to Japan where I met Serena and the girls...and now here I am." quickly finishing her sentence and smiling happily hiding and trying to hold back tears.

"Well I'm glad you and the girls decided to come here. It's so good to talk to another girl who will understand me and talk things seriously.Being with Harry and Ron all day will surely make me go insane, I'm surprised I'm not already." giggled Hermoine (glad the subject was changed, not wanting to ask any more questions and just glad Mina was happy again), Mina joined the giggling as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Behind them, sat Harry and Ron, Harry looked already bored and sleepy.

"Well another year in History class eh Ron?... Ron? Ron? Ron!" said Harry turning his head (when he got no resonse) to where Ron had his head on top of his desk, already snoring and drooling away.

"Ron!" whispered Harry shacking his snoring friend by the shoulders.

"Huh? What?" replied a confused and sleepy Ron, looking around his surroundings and remembering were he was.

"You can't be falling asleep again in class. Remember what Hermoine told us," whispered Harry, " If she sees us falling asleep again, she'll hex us for a whole month."

"I don't even care what she does to us." replied Ron getting angry.

"You can't still be mad with her."

"Yes I can"

"You can't be mad with her your whole life."

"I could too, I'll prove it"

"Sooner or later you will have to talk to her."

" Why should I, she started it when she told me about my school habits."

"But you also told her you don't need her anymore. You hurt her feelings Ron, doesn't it bother you that you hurt her bad, didn't you see how she looked when you told her those things. Woulden't it hurt you if someone close to you told you the same thing you told Hermoine? We've been friends since first year, we've been through good times and bad, we've been in and out of situations as a team and still pulled through. Don't let a fight like this destroy our friendship, forgive eachother and move on. Anyway, she's right, not to be mean or anything but it's true. You do wait the last second or day to study, and when Hermoine does help you, you ingore her completely. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings but you have to face the truth, you know that what I'm telling you is true. She was kindly enough to help you late during school nights when she didn't have to, and she still woke up early and had the energy to go to class the next day." said Harry looking at Ron who was looking straight at Hermoine's back.

"Yeah your right, I was too outraged that I couldn't stop myself, it just came out because I was angry, I just spilled everything right their and then about how I felt and **worse** in front of the new girls **too**," said Ron getting ashamed and red. I didn't mean any of what I said, I regret it. Even If I **did **apologize to her, she'll just ignore or reject me completely. I don't think she wants to talk to me." whispered Ron still looking at Hermoine back (that was moving uncontrollable with laughter) with sorrow.

"She will, trust me **she will, **she's the kind of girl who won't hold grudges to long. Just give her some time and then apologize to her, she'll forgive you in no time." smiled Harry giving his best friend a firm reassuring pat on the shoulder. (knowing very well that Hermoine in fact **will** forgive Ron's outburst.)

"Okay, Okay, your right, I will once she's in a good mood. Anyway, this class is going to be dull and boring as always. I'm mean it was already boring when Professor Binns taught us and now it'll be more boring." moaned Ron.

chuckling Harry replied, " Shush, don't let Hermoine hear you," getting serious, " besides, you don't know if this professor will also teach us the same way as he did."

"Well all I know that history is boring, so basically this professor will also be boring. There's nothing that'll be good in this class. What's her name again? Kinacho? Kanchino?"

"It's Kaioh, the new professor from last night and from where Serena and her friends came from."

"You think they know eachother?"

"I don't think so Ron, just because they're from the same place, and came at the same night doesn't mean they know eachother, Japan isn't a small place. They couldn't know eachother, that's impossible.Professor Kaioh's an adult, way older than Serena, probably went here to hogwarts as a student or went to some other wizardry school, **for all we know**. Remember what Serena said, she came from a muggle school with not alot of experience in magic, I bet Professor Kaioh has alot of experience in magic, that's why she's a teacher here. There's no way Serena and Professor Kaioh know each."

"Yeah your probably right."

"So, are you really going to attend Amy's study session this afternoon?" asked Harry.

"Of course, she seems nice and sweet. Did you see how nice she was when she agreed on helping me? She didn't have to but she did." said Ron excited and looking aliitle dazed.

"Yeah... I guess." said Harry sounding worried, nervous, and alittle fear and wonder in his eyes as he studied his friends face expression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the class were settling in and talking. The door to the right, top stairs of were the professor's office stood opened slowly, everyone in the class became silent. Coming down the stairs with an elagent well breed lady like way, Profesor Kaioh descended down. Standing in the middle of the class, she wore a deep sea blue robe. Her deep,dark ocean blue hair held up in a red ribbon ponytail looking radiant. Instantly, all the boys in the room looked strucked with stars and hearts in their eyes and over their heads, knowing and guessing that maybe this class, wasn't going to be boring after all.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," said Professor Kaioh with a serene, sweet voice smiling to each student, " My name is Professor Michelle Kaioh and I'll be your History of Magic proffessor, as well as you Music professor. For some I'll see today, which will take in a couple of hours, while others, I'll see during this week. Now today we will learn about one of the legendary stories in magic history.

Immediately, the class began to moan (Excluding the scouts and Hermoine, who's always eager and excited to always learn something new about magic history.)

"_Oh no," _thought Serena nervously, "_She better not say what I think she'll say."_

"The legend of the Moon Kingdom." announced Professor Kaioh glancing at the three princesses.

Instantly, the class looked at Professor Kaioh with interest, andwith energy to listen until the end. Hermoine began to take more paper and ink, already excited and thrilled that she'll be learning about something new, that she never learned about and never knew.

_"I can't wait," _she thought, _" This is important history and it's lengendary."_

"Now some say it's just a fictional legend, just a make believe story for little kids to hear and dream about and be raised from, while others say it's true. This story is not in books but spoken from every generation til the next. In my opinion, every story passed down has someting hidden, real or fake it's up to the person to believe it or not. For you to believe it, is up to you and you only. I won't judge you or look at you any differently than I do , just by you listening to me and giving me your full attention makes me know your nice splendid students." said Professor Kaioh, "and so the story begins," all the students listened with excitment and interest. (except the scouts, already knowing the story and experiencing it by hand.)

"Two thousand years before the present, there was an era called the Silver Millennium. It was an era of peace between all planets, filled with joy and celebration, which lasted for one thousand years. It was located within a dome which produced an artificial climate, and had an advanced computer called the Eternity Main System. The Moon Kingdom itself was located in Mare Serenitatis, The Sea of Serenity. On the moon was the Moon Kingdom and it was ruled by the lovely Queen Serenity. The Moon Kingdom was the core of the solar system, in fact, ice skating was very popular there and all the princesses from the surrounding planets would come to the Moon's celebrations. Those who lived in the Silver Millennium had very long life spans and had two specific duties: First, they were to protect the Silver Crystal, an extremely powerful "holy stone" which had been handed down through the generations. Second, they were to watch over the evolution of Earth and protect it from any negative influence.The royal family of the Silver Millennium bear special markings on their foreheads, shaped like small crescent moons.Non-royal civilians of the Moon Kingdom are without the symbol on their foreheads.

Queen Serenity had one daughter, named Princess Serenity, who was young, beautiful, elegant and gentle. Princess Serenity would spend much of her time gazing at the planet Earth from the Moon Palace. She loved the trees, the oceans, and other things the Moon did not have or could produce. She also fell in love with a man who lived on Earth. His name was Prince Endymion, the prince of Earth. During the peace of the Silver Millennium, Metallia an evil force, merged from the sun and took advantage of the resentment it found and then later possessed a human on Earth named Beryl a young woman from Earth, Beryl, had also fallen in love with Endymion, and her bitterness made her easy to manipulate . Metallia influenced Beryl to fight against the Silver Millennium and become the Queen of a new Dark Kingdom or known as Negaforce. Human Beryl embraced Queen Metallia's evil force because she wanted Prince Endymion to love her and was jealous of Princess Serenity's relationship with him. Turning her an evil, nasty snake queen, spying on them when the Princess snuck away to Earth to be with Endymion.Using the evil powers of the Negaverse, she possessed the minds of many humans and soon took over the planet Earth. With the possessed humans as soldiers and her Dark Kingdom warriors, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Malachite, Queen Beryl planned her attack on the Moon Kingdom so she would rule both Earth and Moon. Before this event took place Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Malachite, were actually generals of Prince Endymion on Earth, just as Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus are Princess Serenity's guardians. There is a hunch that the Sailor Soldiers or as they are also known as the Inners Soldiers had relationships with the four generals during the Silver Millennium. and were brain-washed by Beryl to serve her. She used the jealousy of the Earth people to attack the Moon Kingdom. In the ensuing war, the kingdoms of both the Earth and the Moon were completely destroyed. On Earth, evolution would start over from the beginning; on the Moon, life would end entirely.

Discovering about the attack, Prince Endymion fled to the Moon Kingdom to warn Princess Serenity. It seemed to everyone on the Moon Kingdom that Earth was now their enemy and no humans could be trusted.Jealousy and unrest began to grow on Earth, and were intensified when their Crown Prince, Endymion, had fallen in love with Princess Serenity, the Queen's only daughter. Prince Endymion told Princess Serenity that their love was forbidden, for people from the Earth and the Moon were not usually supposed to interact, and certainly not to fall in love ,but he would do his best to protect the Moon, even though he would be fighting his own planet. They shared a last kiss before he went off to help fight. Beryl and Metallia unleashed the awesome power of the Negaforce attacking everything on the Moon and destroying it. The Sailor Scouts, or Senshi in japanese, of the surrounding planets and guardians of Princess Serenity, and the Moon's army tried to defend the Moon but all of them died without success.

Now, there's two sides of the story on the deaths of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion at the end of the Silver Millennium. One story tells Queen Beryl attacked the two of them, Prince Endymion shielded Princess Serenity and was able to protect her but was killed by the attack. Princess Serenity was so grief-stricken that she took his sword and killed herself their in the spot, she had committed suicide, dieing beside his body.

The second story tells that Beryl had cast her eyes on Princess Serenity. While the princess was all alone outside the palace doors, up high on her favorite balcony, looking down with horror and fear as her home, her people, and her loyal gardians were being destroyed. As the princess looked at the horrible scene, Beryl wasted no time in confrontering the princess and attacked her. Prince Endymion saved her from the attack and Queen Beryl asked Prince Endymion to become her King. When he refused, Metallia attacked the Prince, sweeping him into a huge, stormy tornado. Princess Serenity screamed and jumped into the tornado with him as well. Just as they grasped hands, Metallia blasted the prince and princess with a huge green energy beam, as they were being sucked up into the air still holding on to eachother's hand, killing them both in the end. Queen Serenity watched as their two bodies drifted upward in the tornado. As she cried, she put the Silver Imperium Crystal onto the Crescent Moon Wand. Luna and Artemis, her faithful advisors, reminded her that if she used the crystal, she would surely die. But her mind was made up. She would sacrifice her life so that her daughter and the rest of her people could live once again.

Using the power of the crystal, she sealed Queen Beryl and the Negaforce. Queen Serenity managed to seal Metallia away using the Mystical Silver Crystal. Before dying she also used the Crystal to capture the dead Princess, Prince, the Sailor Scouts, and the people of the Moon Kingdom ,trapping them in moon beam crystals and storing them into the Silver Crystal. Ensuring the rebirth of the Princess, Endymion, and the Sailor Scouts, as well as her advisors, Luna and Artemis, she send them to Earth in the 20th century. This time, her daughter and her daughter's love, her gardians and her people would be born on the same planet, and would be able to find happiness.

After making her decision, she released the Crystal into the air and send it with all her people one thousand years into the future to be reborn on Earth. As she lay dying, she told Luna and Artemis that Princess Serenity and the others would have no memory of this place nor time and that there was a possibility that the Negaforce could break free again. If that were to happen, Luna and Artemis must seek out the Princess so she can be at last be free, awaken her and find the Sailor Scouts and awaken them as well.With her last breath, she whispered a few words to her daughter's retreating form from inside the moon beam crystal for the last time,and died. The Crescent Wand fell from her hand before it dissapeared, it whisked Luna and Artemis away with the others to the future."

After she finished with the story, the whole class was still silent as a mouse, no movement was seen or heard, every student had ither tears in their eyes, eyes and mouths open, or their bodies frozen and stuck in their seats.

"Any questions?" all the students (except three girls) immediately raised their hands, but before Professor Kaioh could choose a student, the bell rang.

"Well that's it for today. I hope you enjoyed the story. No homework tonight, tommorrow we'll pick up from where we left off."with a gentle smile she left the students, heading upstairs and disappearing into her office.

As the class began to pack and head out, each student began to talk about their opinion of the story. Some believing every single word Professor Kaioh had said.

"Bloody hell," said Ron as they came out from the history room, " I didn't know **the**Sailor Scouts would turn out to be the princess's gardians and be princesses of each planet years ago." happily to know more about the scouts he loved to listen and hear about.

"Me neither so now this means I'll go to the library before dinner today. Professor Kaioh said that the story of the Moon Kingdom weren't in books but I'll still search and find it on my own . They should be at least have one book about them, since it's a legendary story. I would love to find more about these Sailor Scouts. I'm going to find out more about them and see what I can find. I wrote a whole 10 page on what Professor Kaioh said. So I'll be ready when we take our exams. What history. What information." said Hermoine getting stars in her eyes, sighing getting lost in her dream of happiness.

"Hey were's Serena, Lita and the Hufflepuff girl you were sitting with Hermoine?" asked Harry looking around for a sign of the two blondes, and the brunette.

"Her name is Mina. I saw them heading up to Professor Kaioh's office. I think Mina said they needed her help for Serena, she was beginning to get pale. It seems she was almost fainting in her seat. She didn't want to go to the Hospital Wing. So I guess they wanted Professor Kaioh's help, she might be able to make Serena feel better." said Hermoine looking over her notes and stuffing it inside her book bag.

"What do you suppose happen to Serena that made her feel ill?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," replied Hermoine as she finally put the last paper into her bag, then realizing the situation, got confused and worried about Serena's state.

"Well don't worry Hermoine. I'm sure Professor Kaioh can help Serena." said Harry putting a comfort hand on Hermoine's shoulder, but something inside of him felt quizzy. Churning his stomach upside down, he tried to hide his expression. Trying not to show how he was feeling nor showing any signs of problem to his friends. He didn't want to get his two best friends (since he came to hogwarts) more worried than they already are with him.

"Your right," sighed Hermoine, still alittle worried, they began to walk to the Great Hall for lunch.

As Ron and Hermoine proceeded on walking, Harry had kepted frozen in the same spot. His scar began to burn again. Turning his body around, he looked at the black oak door that led to Professor Kaioh's class. He didn't know why his scar had began to burn so much when Professor Kaioh began to talk about the Moon Kingdom. During the whole story, he began to feel dizzy and nausea, but since everyone was listening to Professor Kaioh's every word, no one had paid attention to him. He felt as if something inside of him was trying separate from his body. His scar started to burn even more when Professor Kaioh started to talk about the Moon Princess and her tragic death. He didn't know why he felt so bad, hurt, and grieving with so many mixed emotions all at once about the Moon Princess and he also didn't know why he got a feeling of anger yet at the same time felt saddened and emptyness when Professor Kaioh talked about the Moon Princess lover. His scar started to burn like fire when he heard the names of Endymion and Serenity being called.

_"What 's wrong with me?" _thought Harry getting scared and raising his hand up to where his "famous" scar is located, _"Why did my scar burn so bad and then stopped so suddenly once the story ended? Why do I feel as if I already knew the story when I barely heard about it for the first time in my life today? Am I endanger once again? Is this another one of Voldemort's tricks? WHEN WILL THIS PAIN, SUFFERING, AND TORMENT EVER END??"_

"HARRY COME ON OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR LUNCH AND MISS OUT FIRST DEBS AND MISS OUT ON ALL THE GOOD STUFF" yelled Ron. He and Hermoine were already a few yards away.

"COMING... I'm coming" replying to his friends and muttering the last part to himself. Turning his head away from the view of the door he had been staring for a while, he gave one more glance back, and then began to run to where his friends were waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Harry would be able to hear or reach them, Ron took the opportunity to speak with Hermoine.

"Say Hermoine." said Ron nervously.

"Yes Ron?" replied Hermoine, facing him shyly and nervously as well. Her eyes showing regret and remorse.

"Before you turn me down and never want to speak to me again... I just want to tell you I'm sorry okay... I'm sorry that I was..."

"You don't need to say more Ron. I forgive you." said Hermoine cutting Ron off.

"You do? After what I said to you in this morning?"

"Of course, we're friends. We always fight and besides... I know you didn't mean it, and I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I made you mad. I had no intentions nor had the right to say those awful things to you." smiled Hermoine shyly.

"I'm glad we're talking again, but what you said **is** **true. **I am lazy, stubborn, and I took you for granted. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know you didn't mean it," said Hermoine softly, looking at Ron with a soft smiling expression, her eyes were glazzy which held determination and admiration. She didn't know what this new feeling was starting to grow inside of her was. She didn't know what it meant since she never had felt or experienced this new feeling before. Something inside her heart was waking up. Ron on the other hand, was trying to read her face with confusion, (not knowing why) trying to figure out why she was acting so nervous, or why she was looking at him in a weird way, shw had a dreamy and dazed look. " I want to tell you Ron that I... I..." by instincts and without realizing it, her hand was slowly reaching out to his, which layed limp by his side. "Is that ... I think..."

But before she could say more, Harry had caught up to them, ending whatever she may have wanted to say.

"Sorry... I thought... I left my... book... in class." lied Harry trying to make a good excuse, as he tried to catch his breath.

With red hot cheeks Hermoine quickly moved her hand away from where she was about to rest them (before anyone noticed), and turning the other way so the boys wouldn't question or see her flushed face.

"I had to stop and try to remember if I had left it in class, but then remembered that I had stuffed it inside my bag in a hurry that I didn't even see nor remembered that I did. Sorry to keep you waiting." rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, the other was holding his bag as he showed them his book that was hiddened with many scrolls and papers that were scattered around, smiled to them nervously.

"Its alright, happens to me all the time." said Ron chuckling, he didn't even realize the situation he was in nor was he and Harry obvious to Hermoine's strange behavior. While still a red face Hermoine was just thankful that Harry didn't see the scene since he didn't look at them strange or ask any questions about her strange behavior.

"Is something the matter Harry? Are you okay?" asked Hermoine after her flushed face had cooled down and got her composure back. Shen then began to look at Harry with a worry look, since he looked some what pale.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." replied Harry giving Hermoine a reassuring smile. Trying to hide that indeed, he wasn't feeling well.

Satisfied that he was alright, Hermoine began talking about her ten page notes that she had wrote down in history class, as the boys rolled their eyes, knowing very well that they were in for a boring and long talk.

Soon, the Trio began walking once again to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron and Hermoine once again began to argue but both had happiness written in their eyes.

As for Harry,he was trailing behind alittle, alone with his thoughts. Trying to put behind his problems, until he was able to be alone in his room and be able to think and perhaps be able to figure out this situation in the end.

At Professor Kaioh's office

"I'm so sorry Serena. It wasn't my intentions to make you feel uncomfortable." apologized Michelle hugging Serena in a motherly way.

"It's okay, I just get so sad when I hear about Queen Serenity or the tragic event that occured," said Serena as tears slipped down her red hot cheeks . " then I remembered my other mother Ikuko and that got me even more sad... and... Sammy... Dad..."

"Don't cry Serena. I'm sure Queen Serenity, your parents, and your little brother wouldn't want you to cry for them. They'll want yo to be happy, cheerful, giggling, normal bubbly self like you always are. Come on girl, cheer up." said Mina getting alittle teary, hugging the crying blonde from behind.

"Yeah, Mina's right. Don't let it affect you Serena. You might get yourself sick , what would we do without your cheerful light that guides us all through the dark, when we see our best friend in this state. It kills us all to see you like this. We hate it when we see you like this. Seeing you so sad, out of spirite, makes the whole world feel so lonely, sad and without that light that makes our world bright, and what it is today. " said Lita getting teary too and also hugging the blonde from the side.

"Your right... Queen Serenity and my family wouldn't want me in this state." sniffling, Serena let a few tears drop and then proceeded on drying her eyes out with a greenish blue silk handkerchief that Michelle had handed her. It had the initials M.K., with the symbol of the planet Neptune next to it. As Serena returned the handkerchief back to the owner, the owner simply shucked her head and put a hand up to silence Serena.

"Keep it. You need it more than I do. Like I always say, tears don't suit you, it never does. Keep it as a momento of me, always remember that I'll always be near you no matter what." smiling she returned and placed the handkercheif back into Serena's hands.

"Thank you so much Michelle and you too you guys," turning around smiling to each girl in the room with no more tears, but with glossy eyes, "and Michelle, you explained the Moon Kingdom story so well. You really are a great professor. Everyone was almost out of their seats to listen and get a better view of you. **Especially** from the boys," as she let go of Michelles embrace and gave her a giddy and amusing smirk, "I thought that they'll never leave the room." as she began to giggle, going back to her normal self.

"So it seems," giggled Michelle as she put a hand up her mouth to stop herself from giggling with laughter, closing her eyes, and smiling, she remembered the lesson in her mind, remembering how each student had their eyes focus on her intively and how all the boys in the room had looked at her with stars and hearts popping out of their eyes and over their heads when they had a full view of her ,when she had descended down from the stairs. Suddenly, she remembered one certain student whom wasn't listening to much of the story. In fact, he looked like he was in pain and kind of lossing color in his face, but she brushed it off thinking to herself, "_He was probably just not feeling well is all"_, and snapped out of her thoughts, "Let's keep this secret from Amara or she'll get into a rampaged and track down each and every boy in school." just imagining about how Amara was going to react made the girls laugh with laughter and giddyness.

"Well now that we've had a nice laugh, you three should head to lunch before your late. Your friends might be wondering were your are, they may get alittle impatient and will be in search of you, so I suggest you three get a move on." said Michelle, opening the door for them.

As the girls headed out, Michelle put a gentle hand in Serena's shoulder to stop her.

"Oh I almost forgot. Here Serena give these parchment to Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss Hermoine Granger. I forgot to give it to to them during class. I was so worried about your state during class that I had you in my mind. I was looking at your direction the entire time that I simply forgot about the whole situation. " said Michelle handing Serena three neatly closed, sealed,folded parchments.

"What are they for? Are they in trouble." asked Serena confused as she looked over at each parchment papers that had the trios names written over in nicely black ink and in cursive.

" I bumped into Professor Dumbledore during breakfast and handed them to me. He knew that Mr.Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger were going to be attending my class today so he asked me to give the parchments to them. It seems that he changed their schedules but not all of them. So now they'll be taking most of the same classes as you and the girls are, or so I'm told. I don't know why though, I didn't want to intride and it wasn't any of my business so I didn't ask," she said, answering Serena's question, when Serena had opened her mouth to ask the question about the schedule changed but closed it in the end when she had gotten her answer, " Professor Dumbledore knows what he is doing, so well leave as it is. If it was needed to be done then it'll be done. Now Don't forget to give them their new schedules Serena, I'm counting on you."

"I won't," replied Serena, giving a cheerful smile and one last hug to her guardian. She then headed out the door and down the stairs but not before stepping (tripping) on her robes and falling down the rest of the stairs, as her friends just ither closed their eyes or watched with horror(but not too surprised), as they saw and/or heard their moon princess's face collide right **on** the concrete floor with a loud** SMACK**, "I'm okay, I'm alright," standing up alittle dazed and swirls on her eyes, moving side to side (in a drunken way), "Just alittle fall, no big deal, I'm fine." While Lita, Mina, and Michelle simply sighed with their heads down and an anime sweatdropped appeared over their heads.

And so Serena, who was lead by Lita and Mina ( one girl on either side of her, holding and steadiling her arms and back) headed out the class room and walked slowly (for Serena who still was alittle dazed and falling down limp. Once in awhile she was lifted up again by the girls) to meet their friends.

Meeting once again, (once Serena got over her dazed state as they entered the Great Hall) the scouts and the trio started to pile up their plates with all sort of delicious foods and favorite snacks onto their plates. (except for Serena who was putting most of her food inside her bag) They headed out with full plates and empty stomachs to their favorite spot of tranquility. Where they talked, ate their sweets, chips, sandwiches etc. and dranked their fresh cooling drinks, as they sat down under the great old maple tree, in the freshly cooling green grass, and enjoyed the sunny rays, the breath taking view, and their lunch with happiness and peace.


	14. Flashbacks and Beyond the Crystal Ball

_Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. Had problems with my computer first, then had writers block but finally after years I finished. Hopefully, anyone whose been waiting patiently and still with this story will like it, so enjoy this long chapter. P.S. thank you for the reviews over the years._

* * *

Flashbacks and Beyond the Crystal Ball

**Outside of Hogwarts**

So we still see and find the Golden Trio and the Sailor Scouts (minus one) as we left them. Still enjoying their lunch, laughing, talking, and cracking jokes. So lets listen to their conversation again.

"This has been a great day so far today." said Mina cheerfully, putting some pieces of her tuna sandwich into both her and Serena's ( which whom isn't present) bag while no one noticed. The group just nodded to her comment.

"Yeah, who could have thought that I would have fun being in a school as this." said Lita as she laid her back on the cool fresh green grass, while chewing on a long blade of grass.

"Say," said Harry (who had stayed silent and listening once in a while, until know), "Why did Serena leave in such a rush like that? There's still half an hour left of lunch."

"Right," agreed Ron, "She didn't even say anything. She just got up and dashed out, leaving all her belongings around." gobbling up his ham sandwich in one hand as the other was grabbing a cheese sandwich.

"Oh don't worry about her, she does that a lot. Back at home, when we used to meet up after school at the Crown Arcade, she would just pig out and be on her way. That ditz would sometimes forget to even say bye. Talk about manners." huffed Raye rolling her eyes, she gently stroked Hotaru's hair whom was still sleeping soundly on her lap.

"She must have needed to go to the bathroom. Since she did drink all that pumpkin juice, I'm even surprised she liked the taste." explained Mina.

"Or maybe she ran back to the Great Hall to get more sweets since she did eat all of them. She even ate my pudding that I was saving." chuckled Lita shacking her head.

"Your right. She does love her sweets, but eating too much might spoil her dinner, it's also not healthy too." said Hermoine who was trying not to glance at Amy who was reading her Arthmancy book. Sighing she knew automatically that Amy was going to be in her Arthmancy class.

"That meatball head donkey never listens. We already told her to many times that she shouldn't eat all that junk food but she doesn't listen. Then when she starts whining about her teeth hurting, her mom has to take her to the dentist but even then after going and crying about the "mean place" she still ends up eating them all over again." said an annoyed Raye." Besides, she's going to come back, she left her book bag here so I'm sure she'll rush her piglet self right back."

"But classes will start in 30 minutes, if she's getting more food it's going to be a long walk from the Great Hall to Divinations which we'll have next." said Ron stretching his numb long legs.

"Don't worry Ron. I got her cover," said Mina smiling sweetly, cheerfully and gently picking up Serena's bag in both hands, "Don't forget I have the same class as Serena as well. I'll carry it for her until then. Besides, I have a feeling that we won't even see her until divination." her eyes getting little mischievous and smiling coyly.

"Why do you say that?" asked Hermoine whom had a puzzled and curious expression.

"She's probably having the time of her life." explained Lita, already she and the scouts knew what Mina meant.

"How can a person get all happy over food?" asked Ron stuffing a chocolate frog from his bag.

"Speak for yourself Ronald." Replied Hermoine sarcastically, rolling her eyes and giggling.

Suddenly, a eruption of laughter began, leaving a confused and annoyed Ron. The Sailor Scouts knew that Mina wasn't talking about if Serena had or was heading to the Great Hall. In fact, they knew where she was. While Harry was enjoying his ham and cheese sandwich in silence, Hermoine still giggling with laughter, and Ron whom still held a genuine confused look telling the group what was the sudden laughter about which made them laugh even louder. The Golden Trio were each in their own little world, that they didn't even notice the scouts had looked at one another with smirks, happiness, giddy, and mischievous in their faces.

* * *

Inside the Smuggle Studies class, inside the Professor's office.

We see two figures in a embrace, their face facing each other, locked in a heated passionate kiss. As the couple separate (but still embracing) from each other the silvery blonde begins to speak.

"Isn't it so romantic?" said Serena looking up lovingly at her lovers deep midnight azure eyes.

"How is this romantic?" asked Darien chuckling with a warm smile.

"Where're miles away from Japan, in a foreign country, away from my parents, and from my old school. So that means no more detentions or getting yelled at, we're learning about new magic we never thought we've ever possessed or ever knew existed, we're living in a beautiful castle for a whole year, and the girls and I met three new friends which are helping us around but most of all… we're together. I'm living this wonderful experience with you."

"Don't forget about the girls too, the scouts and I are here for you."

"Yeah that too, but you're here with me which makes it even better." looking up with a small blush tinted in her innocent face. They stared at each other in an electric atmosphere, neither breathing nor moving away, gazing at one another with loving warm eyes.

"Of course, he whispered huskily, reaching to touch her hair and cupping her face lightly. "especially me. your my light; I'll kill and die for you. You're my whole world now. If I ever lost you then…. Well, I don't want to think about it. You are my one and only love. You're my best friend, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't think that I could ever love anyone ever again as much as I love you." leaned toward each other, hearts beating softly, thoughts and emotions raced through their heads as they kissed.

As Serena broke the kiss, trying to stay calm and not melt into a puddle, as her breath was uneven, her heart still pounding loudly, clearing her throat," but there's a problem."

Changing the subject and not turning red, "During our morning break the girls and I were talking about scout meetings. Where can go to have them? We can't have them in our common rooms or the classes or outside we can't risk our identities if we get caught. Each of us are in different houses, there's so many students and teachers walking around the castle every hour. The only way we can have them is if we sneak at night after lights out when everyone's asleep but where? Rubbing her chin in thought, " What are we going to do Darien? We need to have our sailor meetings and not only that, we also have to keep up our sailor trainings and our magic on these wands." pulling out hers.

Serena couldn't believe she had a wand of her own where she could do different kinds and types of cantations without transforming into her scout uniform. Just staring at her wand, Serena remembered the day her eyes laid upon it and the experiences of Diagon Alley.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback Diagon Alley, (back alley located in London)_

_Shots and swirls of color appeared on the cold dark empty alley. After a few seconds ten figures and two cats appeared from where the different colors were. Looking around, a blonde girl with a big red bow on the top back of her hair stepped out from the circle of fading color first._

" _So," Mina said, her baby blue gaze looking around with curiosity, "Is this it? Where are we suppose to get our supplies?" gasping with wide eyes, " Are we going to smuggle the stores is that why we're here? Is someone meeting us here? Are…."_

_Raye interrupted by coming up to Mina from behind, putting her hands on Mina's mouth to shut her up. Her violet eyes glaring at Mina with an intense warning, "Trista this is a dead end." Turning to where the soldier of time was walking ahead of the group," There's nothing but a brick wall in front of us, it's just a dead end, what gives?"_

"_We're behind an inn or as the English call, a pub called the Leaky Cauldron for wizards and witches. This is the entrance to the wizardry community, we are in the intersection where muggles are separated from wizards and witches." announced Trista staring at the dark red bricks with misty eyes._

"_What are muggles?" asked Lita standing next to her._

" _Muggle is a word that refers to a person who lacks any sort of magical abilities and whom isn't born into the magic world. Now, once at Hogwarts you will be sorted in four houses. These houses will be your home for the whole year. Hogwarts is divided in four houses, each bearing the last home of its founders, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. The houses compete throughout the school year, by earning and losing points for various events, for the House Cup."_

"_How are we sorted?" asked Amy._

_Turning only her head towards the group with her cold emotionless ruby eyes upon them, "The headmaster of the school has a magical talking hat that sorts each new student to their rightful house during the Sorting Ceremony. The Sorting Hat will be able to go inside your mind and place you to were personality and abilities so it will or will not tell you more than it should know but don't freight about this it'll only be between you and the hat. It'll only converse inside your mind so there is no worries that someone will hear. Now, we should go inside and get our things before it gets dark." _

" _How do you know all of this?" asked Serena getting fascinated, cerulean eyes turning wide._

" _Winking towards Serena, her cold empty eyes changing to warm soft eyes but as quickly as it changed, it went back to their normal state , " All questions will be answered once we get the required supplies and place for us to settle in and where you girls can practice, your six years of lessons behind. In the meantime, we should first get our supplies. You girls have your lists, yes?" looking to your scouts. Each girl nodding their heads in agreement, "Good." turning her head once again towards the wall, Trista raised her right hand up to the sky as her gaze was still in place. In seconds, her Garnet Rod was in her hand. Flipping her staff so the end point was facing the bricks while the garnet red orb faced towards the scouts, she stepped up and started tapping her staff to the burgundy brick wall (three up, two across), instantly the wall of bricks started separating itself making a pathway, revealing the archway of their destination, "Welcome Scouts to Diagon Alley."_

_As the group walked in, all that could be heard were gasp of surprise, eyes and mouths opening wide and mumblings of wows and awed. Inside, there were a few witches and wizards rushing with colorful robes and hats carrying different sizes of packages trying to finish last minutes purchases and ignoring the young group that were out of place with their muggle clothing and surprised looks. There were assortment of shops to that held weird names._

"_Now first in order to obtain and buy the supplies we first need money." said Trista, her hands free from her rod which had disappeared once the group walked in._

"_But we don't have any money to buy all this. None of us have British money; we only have our own currency." Exclaimed Mina looking around._

"_Well we must stop by and visit Gringott's Wizarding Bank. All of you have money inside which will be enough to buy what you need. Gringotts the only known bank that has the currency for wizarding world. It was created by a goblin named Gringott, which today is run by goblins so don't get scared. Once we go inside, they may be bit grumpy and their appearance may also be less friendly. I can assure you they're loyal and respectful goblins. In addition to the money problem you can also exchange your money from our hometown and exchange it for wizarding money."_

"_How is their currency different than muggle currency?" asked Amy._

"_Instead of calling it pounds or yens they call it galleons, sickles and knuts. Gold are galleons, silver for sickles and bronze for knuts. Put it this way, if you had two yens then that'll equals to one knut, 0.57 into one silver sickle and 9.75 into one golden galleon._ " replied Trista.

"_I think we get it." Said Lita mentally calculating it all in her head._

"_Ah and their it is," standing near them was a beautiful white house from old times and five feet tall. (Once inside), "Now all of you have one vault together shared given to you from someone who was generous about giving you a vault."_

"_May I asked whom was the generous donor?" asked Amara, looking at Trista with curiosity and an eyebrow arched up._

"_They chose to be anonymous and I am respecting their wish that's all I can tell without breaking their trust." Giving Amara a stare of trust and understanding in her cold red eye. Each of you will be given a pouch to place your currency, it's enchanted so it won't feel heavy nor will it get full so you can put as much as you want. Let's see," looking down at her list, "you also need three plain black robes for the school year which are the most expensive, along with gloves and hats, cloaks, your books courses, cauldrons, quills, ink, parchments….."_

"_All of that? But that's too much?" cried Serena pouting._

"_Quit crying like a baby meatball dork. If we need them then we have to. Besides it says right here in our lists see? REQUIRED. Can't you read? Or maybe you put your meatballs up too tight that your brains not circulating properly today." smirked Raye, arms crossed towards her chest._

_Before Serena could open her mouth Trista cleared her throat and signaled them to follow her with a quick movement of her head to move forward and once again leading the group to where they approached a small short goblin, who was sitting behind his desk writing in a rapid pace. _

"_Hello," said Trista stopping and switching her voice in English, in front of the goblin whose desk stood a few feet up from were the scouts were standing and some looking at her strangely, "we're here to make a withdraw please."_

_Looking up from his paper the goblin looked down to the group from his seat not smiling nor glaring, just staring down at them studying their form with mild interest but much annoyed " Very well, do you have a key? Who will do the withdraws?"_

"_one vault for all of us." replied Trista holding up a small silver key out from her pant pocket._

"_Jaker!" the goblin called, instantly a smaller goblin appeared out of thin air with a POP, "Assist these witches and wizard into their vault…" reading the number of the key Trista had handed, "7097 for a withdraw."_

_Nodding the goblin led Trista and the scouts, ushering them into four carts. (Jacker, Trista cart 1) (Hotaru_

_Michelle, Amara cart 2) (Raye, Lita, Amy cart 3) (Artimas, Luna, Mina, Serena, Darien cart 4)_

_The ride was enjoyable for Amara, who felt the cool wind stroke her face in a serene calm way, while the other occupants looked sick and green._

"_Vault 7097," declared Jaker, as they climbed out. (Darien giving him the small lamp) Walking towards the vault, turning to Trista asking for the key. Once unlocked, the door opened and slowly the scouts pulled inside._

_They expected it to be a few galleons here and there, but they were wrong. Inside were mounds and mounds of bronze, silver and gold and even jewelry of different kinds; rubies, diamonds, emeralds, etc. spilling out in different directions, but what caught their eyes and breathes was a giant portrait surrounded by a golden frame hanging in the middle of the wall with two torches on either side giving the picture a fiery glow. There in black and white color stood the picture of the Silver Kingdom looking real and moving. Clear crystal water shooting out from tall marble statues like vases towards the sides of the castle and Earth standing on the back shining brightly with light and life._

"_Now we must hurry in order to be on schedule and not be late. There are pouches on the right side of that table. Quickly now, fill it as much as you want," announced Trista handing them the sacks. Once getting over the shock, the scouts started going row by row of stacking coins and putting each of every kind inside their pouches._

_After finishing filling as much thought it was enough for the remainder of the year, Serena started walking up towards the portrait and just stood there starring up as watery tears were trying to escape from her eyes. She was so engrossed with the painting, she didn't notice or feel a strong warm hand resting on her shoulders nor the voice that was calling her name, but when the unexpected voice called her name once more, Serena snapped out from her daze making her jump back a step. Straightening and turning her face towards the side, a concerned Darien came into view. As if reading her mind or just from their connection they had towards one another he understood what she was feeling so he took hold of one of her hands and gave it a gentle comforting squeeze. She gave him a warm smile, but not reaching her eyes as unshed tears starting forming in her eyes. Noticing this, Darien took his other hand and place it on her check cupping it and gently brushing the few tears that had escape her bright silver cerulean eyes and staring deep inside her eyes with so much love and passion. With one more squeeze to her small hand, he led her out the room to were the rest of the scouts had gathered around Trista, who was discussing their next destination._

_Walking out the Wizarding Bank and into the evening sunset, Trista started once again, going to their next heading. " Now since some of you can't or don't understand English, and English is spoken here all the time, I suppose a proper language spell should be useful for all of us. English can be a tad difficult to comprehend._

"_I'll say!" exclaimed Serena looking less nervous about learning hot to speak English. _

"_But to obtain the proper spell, we must acquire a wand. So Olivanders' is the best place to go to next."_

_Once they reached their journey, Mina looked up to read the bold black description to the others, which they couldn't read (because it was in English), "Olivander's Wands, makers of fine wands since 382 B.C., Wow that's old!" looking up near a clear view window display, consisting of a single brown wand resting on a faded purple velvet cushion._

_Inside the walls of the store, shelves from the floor up towards the second floor and up the ceiling, thousands of narrow boxes and cases rested looking old and dusty. Right in the middle of the collect of small cases, a old black counter stood facing the scouts._

_Trista approached the counter slowly with grace, "Hello. Mr. Olivander." her cold red eyes fixing at the right end corridor of cases, nearly dark from the small amount light that was shown. Once again the scouts looked at her odd._

"_coming," spoke an eerie voice, emerging from the dark shadows, in the exact spot Tristas cool, composed gazed was locked, "Ah, Hello. You must be Miss Meioh, it's nice to meet you. I just got the letter informing me that ten new witches and a wizard were entering Hogwarts this year."_

"_That's right, these are the new students and the professors whom are attending Hogwarts," answered Trista, pointed her hand behind the group who were half listening and half looking around the room, "but before we begin I'm afraid some of my companions don't understand English quit well."_

"_That's alright, it's been years since I last visited Japan. In my younger years, I visited there often, traveling almost around the world to find better compounds for my wands. Lovely place," changing his voice so the scouts could understand, giving a few small coughs, "I should tell you I'm a bit rusted over the years since I I've been back to England. So excuse me if I talk a bit horrible. Japanese was always my greatest weakness._

"_Don't worry, It's just fine. Now, why don't we start. I'm sure they're excited about trying their wands." smiling serenely._

"_Of coarse, Who shall go first?" looking around the group with a peculiar, curious expression._

_The scouts just looked at one another with a questioning and panic look._

"_Go on Raye," said Serena gulping, nudging, almost pushing her up the front, shielding herself from behind Raye, who just rolled her eyes and gave an a annoy sigh. The other scouts forming a line behind her as well._

"_Gee thanks," mumbled Raye sarcastically, as she approached up the counter quietly and slowly next to Trista._

"_All right then," responded Olivander, taking out a measuring tape," Which hand do you use often my dear, for writing.?"_

"_Uh, I guess the right hand," Raye replied faintly, as she held out her right arm out for him to measure._

_After measuring both her arm and hand, Olivander stepped out. As quickly as he disappeared, he appeared back swiftly with five dark small cases, "Mahogany, ten inches, phoenix feather," handing it to her right hand, "Well, give it a wave." _

"_A wave?" she asked, looking at the wand she was holding a little shakily and inspecting it carefully._

_Nodding to her, "Yes a small flick of the wrist."_

"_Ok," taking a deep breathe and raising the wand up, Raye gave it a big swish to the side._

_Instantly, a explosion of fire blasted straight towards were she had her wand pointed at the wall, leaving a giant burned, crispy hole in its place, "Ooh, Sorry!" gasping in shocked and dropping the wand to the counter immediately as if it burned her hand._

"_Nope, not right," ignoring Rayes apology. Taking the wand away, "Perhaps too short. Alright, try this one. Pine, eleven inches, phoenix feather." Just like the first time, a blast of fire shot out, this time towards the window. The scouts had to duck quickly to the floor almost nearly getting burnt from the explosion. Yelps and yelling were only heard from the huddled group. "Nope. What about this one? Same size and wood but with the essence of dragon heart string,"" this time, a circle of fire shot out hitting every direction, the scouts once again ducking down for cover._

"_Raye! stop pointed that thing in our direction!" yelled Lita shielding Mina who was screaming from the fire that shot everywhere around the room and hugging Artemis so hard, he almost looked like he was about to pass out from lack of air._

"_Hmm how about this? Same size, phoenix feather, Alder."_

_Taking it slightly with mild belief, Raye expected another round of fire coming out from the tip of the wand, but when nothing came she relaxed a bit. Only warmth spread inside and threw out her body cocooning Raye with a feeling of fire burning like an ember, making her feel relaxed and happy._

"_Ah yes, that's the one." clapping gleefully as Raye looked in awed, stepping away and just holding the wand close to her chest. "Alright, who's next?" looking straight at Serena with a cheerful smile, as Serena smiled back barely and terrified._

"_I hope I don't get burned or worse!…. Oh, hope my hair doesn't get scorched off." whispered Serena to herself walking up with shaky legs that felt like jelly._

_After showing her left hand, Olivander came back with three cases. The first two had the same effect like Rayes. Except, instead with the fireballs, a explosion of pink dust would appear, blowing up glass and other such stuff the wand was pointed to. Finally, the last box was presented to Serena who was shaking with fright, after blowing up half the shops whole entire wall into pink dust. _

"_Well, let us try this one. Unicorn hair, willow, ten inches." handing it over to the blonde pale, shaky hand._

_Grasping it tightly with all her strength, Serena let out a big sigh a relief after feeling a strong warm feeling spreading to her toes all the way to the roots of her silver-blonde head. The pulsing warm feeling was exhilarating, giving Serena a fuzzy feeling of acceptance. _

"_Wonderful! Absolutely marvelous!" clapped Mr. Olivander with glee in his blue eyes._

_Stepping away from the counter and walking slowly towards the back of the store as Amy took her turn, drowning the voices of Mr. Olivander and the scouts, Serena could only look at her wand. Frowning at the skinny stick that stored so much magic inside but what confused her were the feelings she had gotten when she had held her wand. The only time she had ever felt those feelings of tranquility was when she held the Imperial Silver Crystal. Was it possible that the wand and her crystal had a connection or was that just ludicrous?_

_

* * *

_

_End of Flashback_

"That is a predicament," replied Darien scratching his head, "The only answer I could give you is if you talked to Dumbledore in person privately. I mean if he gave us our own passwords to our rooms with each of our planet attacks then who knows what else he may know. We can even help you find a solution to this. You can asked him if he knows were we can find a place were we can help you girls study and practice your spells and charms more so you won't be to far behind your school work. I'm sure he'll understand and be glad to help you. You can even asked Trista, she seems to almost know more about the wizardry world than she's telling. She can even help you if whether or not it's alright to ask permission to speak to Dumbledore on this situation.

"Darien you're a genius, cried Serena after shaking those thoughts away from her mind and embracing him once again, "What would I do without you." snuggling her head more into his warmth and sighing in sweet bliss.

"Yeah," mumbling on a low quiet tone. As soon as Serena had said her last statement, Darien had a quick mental flashback of his last night's nightmare that had gotten worse since coming to Hogwarts.

_I can't do this too Serena, Not again. _thought Darien,_ Not when she's this happy and gaining her cheerful self again. She's finally getting back that spark in her that I've always loved and captured me. Serena's not in danger… but if she is… then who's targeting her? Why? What should I do? Am I being selfish for wanting to be near her when she can be in danger just by staying even closer to me? But no matter what happens, I won't let her down or let her go with this alone no matter what. No more causing her any pain…. But what if….._

"Darien?"

"Huh? What?" snapping out of his thoughts.

"You just spaced out on me. What's wrong? Is something the matter?" confusion written on Serena's Face.

"Oh just thinking if Trista really knows something about wizard magic and this place."

"I really don't know, but we all know she's always fully of mystery, Just when we think we know her, she comes up with stuff to confuse us. I feel like she's hiding something important, I know we can't blame her she's the soldier of revolution of past, present and future it's her duty to obey the law just like we have to obey our own laws and duty."

"Yeah, let's just forget about this for now. We only have a few minutes to be together and I don't want to miss a single second."

"Oh Darien," sighed Serena dreamily, as Darien brushed a wisp of silver blonde hair off her blushing cheek, while she leaned into his warm touch.

As he kissed her, her heart began to pound rapidly making her head feel light headed, all her thoughts disappeared. Her body and mind melting away as she responding back. While Darien was also in the same bliss, something inside his mind made his body fidget for only a second. He kept thinking of his occurring dream that wouldn't keep him at peace, eventually he cleared his mind and started enjoying his moment with his beloved.

* * *

_20 minutes later, down the halls_

"Serena?" asked Harry concerned, as the Trio, Lita, and Amy stopped as she caught up to them. (After finishing their lunch the group separated to go to their next class) They started heading to their classes. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah," Serena replied nervously, "I got lost after I left the Great Hall to get more pudding, I was running around frantically but eventually I gave up and just began to walk around once I was out of breath." Her hair was a mess, face flushed and sweaty, strands of silver gold hair fallen off from her buns, lips all red puffy and swollen. "I have a tendency of biting my lips when I'm nervous too."

As she was explaining her state of unpresentable look, The Trio had just stared at her face and hair, from behind them, Lita and Mina were making hand motions, pointing their fingers at their lips and hair. While Amy simple closed her eyes, shaking her head sighing, while an anime sweet drop was dropped over her head. Getting the messages she immediately began to make a simply and surprisingly good excuse. She along with her scouts was surprised by how quickly she was able to make a believable excuse.

"I'm just glad I found you guys or else I would have spend the entire day and night in the cold lonely halls and starving to death." she wailed as crocodile tears streamed out her cerulean blue eyes.

"Hey girl don't cry, here I saved you a piece of cherry pie that I didn't finish, Here." beamed Mina as she handed over the pie.

Standing next to Serena Amy handed her bag back to her, "and I have your book bag. "

"Thank you guys, now let's go straight to diminution." singing in a sing sound voice Serena started getting jumpy and excited.

"Its divination Serena." declared Lita, shaking her head and smiling.

* * *

_Divination_

"So why doesn't Hermoine have Divination with us?" asked Serena, going up the ladder and straight to their third class of the day.

Entering the dim lilted room, one could get noxious and dizzy with all the fumes and different scents lingering in the room. There were tarots cards, candles if different sizes, along with teacups and dusty and worn bookshelves full of crammed old almost torn books. Windows were tight shut with heavy dark scarlet drapes making the room more mysterious and deserted with a limited light entering the room. The room look liked a large spacious attic, with twenty small rounded tables crammed into a circle around the room. Around each cloth cover table in the center, stood a crystal clear crystal ball with assortment of different sized tea cups arranged in color and size. With soft black and scarlet velvet cushion seats.

"She got into a fight with Professor Trelawney in our third year and took herself out from this class, saying she'll never return to this class that's a fraud ever again. Mental she is I say." replied Ron as he took a seat at the end corner of the room.

"That's been three years ago and she really has kept her promise and she's never talked to Professor Trelawney ever since then." assured Harry joining Ron as well. While Serena, Lita and Mina (once again) took their seats in front of the boys.

"So what class does she have then?" asked Lita, putting a hand up her to cover her nose from the fumes that kept spreading stronger around the room.

"She's taking Arithmancy. It's sort of like an advanced math class."

"Well then I'm glad I didn't get that class or I would have had a major breakdown." Mina frowned, twirling a piece of her bright sunny blonde hair as she suddenly started getting a dazed look, "I don't like math. Hehe, Serena especially, she hates it and she's really the worst from us, always getting 30%…."

"HEY!" yelled Serena flushing with anger and embarrassment.

"Oh sorry," snapping out of her daze state of mind. Mina quickly with a serious tone but failing with her giggling, tried to fix her mistake," I mean 40% or lower in her test s. Depending on the subjects, right Serena?" looking over to her flushing friend.

"Well it wasn't my fault. Ms. Haruna always yelled and picked on me only. She was the only teacher for no reason gave me detentions everyday. " declared Serena, pouting to Mina.

"Oh, really Serena? Gee I wonder why though." giving Serena a sly look. " lets see," counting it off with her fingers with a serious look Mina replied," You were always late to school , snoozing away in class while Ms. Haruna was giving her lectures, oh and lets not forget you ate your lunch **during** class time, so yeah she apparently punish you for no reason."

"Anyway," said Lita nervously laughing, "I think Amy has that same class." with a finger towards her chin, and tapping it lightly, " She was reading a book with that same name written on the front cover of her textbook earlier. Plus math **is **her one of her favorite subjects so there's no doubt she'll be taking that class. So guess she'll be in the same class with Hermoine."

"Amy loves math?" asked Ron surprised.

"Yeah she does." replied Serena, "Not only is she a wiz in math but she's a killer playing chess as well."

"Bloody brilliant. " getting a dazed look in his blue eyes. While Harry and the scouts just shook their heads and snickering.

* * *

_Arthmancy Class_

Sitting up in front of the class, the scout if ice and the gryffindor witch sat together. Both quietly and intense in their assignment.

"I didn't know you had this class." whispered Hermoine to Amy.

"Yes I requested to be in here, once I found out what Arthmancy was required and what to expect I just had to had to attend this class." whispered Amy back, not taking her eyes away from her parchment.

"Well I'm glad you did. Not many of the students even attend this class since I might admit it is difficult to comprehend, so only the ones who do attend it are Ravenclaw students." looking around the room Hermoine frowned when she found out only ten (including her) were taking the coarse.

"I love it . It's a great way to challenge ones mind mentally. it's why it's my favorites its what I more good at calculating."

"It does. Mina told me how excellent you were in math. She also told me your love in reading as well. I love to read as well I spend most of my time as well. I just finish reading all my six year books for the third time. I still don't know what career to follow in. I read all the books dealing in career choices Hogwarts has available. I'm down to two choices, one is to work the department of the ministry department or go the muggle way and have my own bookstore. What about you?"

"Well since I was a little girl I've always wanted to be a medical doctor just like my mother and her mother was well."

"Yes that's a lovely career"

"It is but I also read a witch can become a healer so I have to choice which suits me. "

"You can become both it's a great way to learn both ways of medical field."

"Yes I was thinking the same thing" said Amy tapping her quill softly towards her chin.

"Well you still have time to make up your mind were barely in the beginning of our six year and we're only just choosing what positions we're interested. "

"Yes your right, I still have time to make up my mind. Besides, I should be focusing more on my studies first and then I'll look more information on practicing healers its really interesting now that I think of it. Anyway, I should start with the research in the library after dinner once…" pausing for a few seconds, Amy started getting a little red tint in her cheeks with a shy nervous look, not removing her eyes from where they resting in her parchment," I help Ron with his studies I can look up more about a healer and what their expectations and qualifications are."

"Ummm Amy? " getting a little fidgety when Amy turned her head to face Hermoine, "Are you really going to help Ron improve his marks? Because I can assure you Ron will only be taking your time. I wouldn't want you to fall behind in your work." worriedly looking down towards her lap. She didn't want to accepted what she knew what the answer was going to be.

" I don't mind at all. In fact, it'll give me time to review and improve on the subjects that im still a little behind in. "turning her head Amy saw a worried look on Hermoine's face, "Is something the matter."

"Sorry, just drifted off a little" shacking her head from her thoughts and giving Amy a small smile, Hermoine went back to her work not giving any more indication of continuing their conversation. Meanwhile, Amy stared back at Hermoine whom had a sorrowful expression in her delicate face as she wrote away furiously. She took a few seconds to observe her with a curious look. She didn't understand Hermoines quick change of mood but seeing she wouldn't get an answer to her question she went back to her work. As they continue with their assignment, both their minds were lost in thought on what just occurred.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in Divination_

Now, we see Professor Trelawney in the middle of the of the dim room with her too large beetle glasses that made her head too small for her thin body covered in robes that fit too big for her small body. She had pale skin then some professors (with all her time was spent being inside closes doors). Dark turquoise green robes with her big wild messy mousey brown curly hair. With her dreamy soft voice she explained to each student how to look into their crystal balls with their inner eye for any glimpses abnormal activity nut all the class got was a foggy puffs of swirling grey fog.

"Many of you," she said, " Won't be able to get a reading from your inner eye, this is the result of your weak depths of your mind with negative energy, but not worry with practice your inner eye will become strong. Open your mind and concentrate your energy into the crystal." walking around each student ignoring or nor noticing the ones who were lazily bored, asleep, or fooling around with one another. Still explaining the important the depths of a crystal reading , the scouts each looked into the crystal who instantly where able to see their future selves. Both Lita and Mina saw themselves grown up in their sailor outfits. Everything was still the same to their outfits to their length of the hair styles but with a bit of silver streaks making them glow with a radiant beauty.

Looking at their other half they realized how much they missed the days of sailor scouting. How much time has passed by since their last transformation (just only used their transformation sticks when their teleported from Japan). Not since defeating Galaxia a few months back. So much memories of the good and bad brought them a few unshed tears. Since the last battle when Earth almost became defeated with Chaos destruction no new negaverse have appeared on Earth or any state of danger. So no sailor soldiers where needed to protect the people, all was calm and at peace. Or so they thought.

Next, Serena saw herself as Neo Queen Serenity. By her side, her beloved Neo King Endymion and in between them their daughter, Neo Princess Serenity in her toddler form fast asleep wrapped in the warm of her mothers and father.

Oh how she wished she could see Rini again. She missed the fights and arguments they had but most of all that bond they share of mother and daughter. But Serena knew Rini will never return back to her. For she had gone back to her time, her future of Crystal Tokyo. And since Crystal Tokyo would be born into the New Age Rini would never come back for the future was already to come. Knowing this Serena also knew that it also meant that in those years she will have her Rini in her arms once again, and married to her prince ruling earth together. Wiping the tear that had formed and ran down her rosy cheeks, Serena knew her life couldn't get any more better than this. What more could she want. Serena needed two more years of school and then she was off accompanying Darien to the U.S. for his doctors degree and training and there they'll start a new chapter in their life.

Happily with a few tears in her eyes, Serena looked at two of her best friends whom instantly looked at her. Knowing why she had gotten sentimental they both gave Serena a warm smile filled with glassy tears of their own. Each scout gave each other a quick light squeeze of their hands for a moment of support. They knew their future was coming closer and closer, they were sad about leaving their normal life behind, family and the few friends they still had but they were also happy for that meant a new life of a new ice age.

Behind them just a few feet away were two of the Golden Trio, as always both Gryffindor boys were falling asleep with droopy eyes and a tired look on their face. Ron had given up after many and impatiently attempts (with a few curses here and there) of a reading but with no such luck had fallen asleep snoring lightly with his head rolled back and mouth open slightly facing the ceiling. Harry on the other hand, gave it a few more tries while a yawn claimed his mouth, but as always got nothing but grey fog. With a tired sigh, Harry started to follow Rons lead of a good thirty minute rest, but as he bended his head down for a short nap a quick light starting to form inside the crystal ball which got his attention. What started as a speck of light grew into a blurry shape.

Focusing and concentrating all his energy on that blurry shape, Harry moved his body towards the image almost leaving his chair behind as he leaned more over as he desperately tried to at least get a clear view.

Finally, the blurry image became less and less blurry. At first Harry saw a dark fiery symbol that he never saw before. Flames of orange yellow and red surrounded the symbol as it seemed to glow brighter and brighter every few seconds. As the image grew brighter Harry started to feel his scar heating up in pain.

Wincing in pain and slowly put once of his hands up to where his scar burned, Harry looked around the room seeing if someone was looking at his direction and making sure Ron was still passed out. He was thankful that no one was staring at him since the each student was focusing on their own crystal ball and Professor Trelawney was busy looking at hers as well. Quickly Harry looked into his crystal once again and was surprised that a new image was started to form. There in the clear ball was a tall what appeared like a man. Harry couldn't see who it was for the gentleman (Harry knew it was a man from how the guy was holding his form, tall and confident with also with a air of superior class) had his back turned towards harry. Harry couldn't see what the man was wearing since he had what appeared like a long heavy black cloak (or maybe it was a cape he couldn't tell) flowing gently around his body and a matching hood was pulled up covering his head. Only his hands were visible shown coming out from the black cloak. Harry could almost hear whispering coming from the man but couldn't understand what the man was whispering about since the man was talking a strange weird language one he never heard before. His voice had a low quiet yet strong and gentle tone from which Harry couldn't place with a face he knew or heard.

Suddenly, the image changed once again with the man standing in a beautiful flower garden. This time the man didn't have the cloak for his image became dark as a shadow but the man wore clothes Harry only could tell came from almost a medieval time with armor and a sword at his side. Above the garden on top of a steep hill laid what seemed like a pure white marbled castle. Only one word could Harry describe this place breathtaking. Above the castle laid a shining and shimmering earth?

_**How is this possible? **_thought Harry with astonishment as earth was shining down brightly with sparkling life towards the white castle which gave the mystery building a glowing and welcoming embrace.

Just like how the image appeared all of a sudden, it disappeared right away in a swirl of white clear mist. Another imaged came not to far behind in seconds only this time with a group of young girls all laying and laughing in fresh and millions of colorful flowers that surrounded to what appeared to Harry a garden, but Harry wasn't able to see or memorize a single face, for the image was showing signs of a blurry picture and a dark black shadow was shown on each of the faces.

**Of course!** He thought, **The castle, earth, the garden I never seen in my life. The girls with the fancy dresses were all in my dreams. I remember!**

And just like in his dream one of girls from inside the circle of giggling laughter, turned towards were the tall man stood. Harry focused his energy to try to calm the blurry image and as if his pleas were answered the blurriness disappeared and he was able to see a little clearly, but as soon as he almost was able to see the young girls face, the image faded away just like in his dreams only leaving a swirl of grey fog and a frustrated and confused Harry.

**What does it mean? **he thought running a hand over his already messy black hair making it even messier. **What is it trying to tell me? Do I know these people? Why is my scar burning so bad? It's never been this bad before. Now it's burning much worse than before. I can't take this, its too much pain. **trying to alleviate it by putting pressure towards his burring forehead were his famous lighting bolt was located. Harry's legs felt weak and wobbly as he closed his teary eyes trying to breathe calming and trying to relax his mind from the pain, but it was no use, it only got worse by every second. **I'm going to be sick. Even my heart feels like it going to burst or be crushed, why is it beating fast? **with that last thought, his vision became pitch black. All sounds and noises around him faded away slowly as Harry slipped away into darkness.

Hearing a chair squeak and the sound of something hitting the floor with a loud **THUD!, **the whole class turned around to find the body of Harry Potter laying motionless on the floor looking sweaty and pale. Immediately, the students and professor rushed over to the boy-who-lived where Ron was seen trying to shack and get any reactions from his unconscious mate. Looking at the huge crowd that had formed in front of them, the scouts looked scared and worried for Harry not knowing what had happen to him to make him pass out.

Something inside popped into Serena's mind as a blurry image of a man appeared and disspaeared quickly in a flash of speed. Slipping away from her mind, Serena also went into a sea of blackness she also went down as well, but not before her mind slowly but faintly caught a glimpse of a pair of bright emerald eyes of the tall man that stood calmly and fading slowly like a ghostly form.

Hearing a soft small THUD once again, Lita and Mina turned their heads and looked to the spot where Serena once stood to see their moon princess laying just like Harry.

"SERENA!" they cried. Quickly, the girls fell down to their knees next to their fallen friend trying desperately to call her name and shacking her from her slumber.

It looks like class was over early for Divination today.


End file.
